Folge 22: Furchtlos
by Castle Season 9 Deutsch
Summary: Eine Woche ist Kate Beckett jetzt schon überfällig und jeder wird ungeduldig – Kollegen, Familie, Freunde, Feinde – aber gibt es Zeit, dass Castle und Beckett noch einen Fall lösen können, bevor ihre Tochter auf die Welt kommt? Staffel 9, Folge 22 – Das Staffelfinale!
1. Chapter 1

**Furchtlos**

Staffel 9, Folge 22

Geschrieben von acertainzest und encantadaa

Übersetzt von Copop83

Gegengelesen von crazysecondname

 _Der nachfolgende Text ist eine fiktive Geschichte von Autoren ohne jegliche Beziehung zur ABC-Sendung „Castle". Erkennbare Charaktere sind Eigentum von Andrew Marlowe und ABC. Namen, Orte und Geschehnisse sind Produkt der Kreativität des Autors oder werden fiktiv genutzt. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu tatsächlichen Personen, lebend oder tot, Unternehmen, Firmen, Ereignissen oder Örtlichkeiten ist rein zufällig._

* * *

Kapitel 1

Susan trat auf der Wochenbettstation des Krankenhauses aus dem Aufzug und ging in ihrem Kopf die Liste der Patienten durch, die heute einen Termin hatten. Sie musste nur ein paar Patientenakten holen, dann konnte sie ins Büro gehen um ihren Arbeitstag zu beginnen.

Als sie sich zur Schwesternstation drehte, bemerkte sie eine andere Frau, die sich an der Tür des früheren Lagerraumes neben dem Aufzug zu schaffen machte. Die Frau trug die Kleidung einer Arzthelferin, fast genau gleich wie die von Susan, aber sie kam ihr nicht bekannt vor.

„Entschuldigen Sie?", sagte Susan und trat näher. „Sie können da nicht hinein. Der Raum wird renoviert."

Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste sie eigentlich nicht, was dort gemacht wurde, aber vor ein paar Wochen wurden alle Sachen in einen anderen Raum gebracht. Ein Schild mit GESCHLOSSEN – EINTRETEN VERBOTEN wurde an die Tür angebracht und die Krankenschwestern und Arzthelferinnen hatten nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und es akzeptiert. Die Krankenhausleitung teilten ihnen sowieso nie Informationen mit.

„Oh", sagte die andere Frau und drehte sich von der Tür weg. „Äh, das habe ich nicht gewusst." Sie blinzelte schnell, schaute zu Susan und dann schnell von ihr weg.

„Na gut. Wenn Sie Putzmittel brauchen – sie sind in dem anderen Raum um die Ecke", meinte Susan und zeigte in die Richtung. „Sind Sie auf dieser Etage neu, äh…"

Sie las mit verengten Augen das Namensschild der anderen Frau, aber sie weiteten sich gleich wieder überrascht. „Hey, das ist mein alter Krankenhausausweis. Ich habe ihn vor einer Weile verloren." Sie richtete sich auf und sah die andere Frau genauer an, schon bereit, ihr weitere Fragen zu stellen. Aber die nackte Feindseligkeit in den Augen ihres Gegenübers verschlug ihr die Sprache.

„Sie sollten heute eigentlich nicht hier sein", zischte der Eindringling und bevor Susan reagieren konnte, schnellte ein Arm der anderen Frau um Susan. Die Tür des Lagerraumes öffnete sich und die Fremde zog Susan so schnell hinein, dass sie keine Zeit hatte um nach Hilfe zu schreien, bevor die Tür wieder zuschlug.

„So dumm, so dumm. So war das nicht geplant", knurrte die Frau scharf. Susan wehrte sich, vor lauter Anstrengung grunzend, aber die andere Frau war überraschend stark und brachte sie leicht unter Kontrolle. Sie schleifte sie durch den kleinen Raum und schubste sie auf eine Liege. Sie war mit Gurten für Arme und Beine ausgestattet. Susan wehrte sich noch mehr, als sie diese sah, aber es war umsonst.

„Die Tür ist schalldicht", sagte die Angreiferin und befestigte flink die Gurte. Susan war jetzt fest verzurrt. „Sie können schreien so viel Sie wollen. Niemand wird Sie hören."

Sie nahm den neuen Krankenhausausweis von Susans Hals und hängte ihn um ihren eigenen, neben den alten. Dann hielt sie inne, richtete sich gerade auf und starrte mit einem seltsamen Leuchten in ihren Augen auf Susan herab.

„Ich hatte keine Zeit Ihre Geheimnisse zu lernen", meinte sie kryptisch, „und jetzt ist auch keine Zeit dafür. Also muss das reichen."

„Was meinen Sie?", japste Susan, endlich ihre Stimme findend. „Wer sind Sie? Lassen Sie mich bitte gehen. Ich verspreche, dass ich nicht-"

„Versprechen bedeuten gar nichts!", giftete die andere Frau. Sie drehte sich weg zu einem Tischchen mit Rädern in der Ecke des Raumes. „Ersparen Sie mir das, Susan. Strengen Sie sich erst gar nicht an."

Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, sah Susan die Spritze in ihrer Hand. Sie wusste nicht, welche Flüssigkeit darin war, aber es war ja auch egal, oder? Sie schrie.

Ihre Angreiferin hatte Recht. Niemand außerhalb des Lagerraumes konnte ihre Schreie hören. Und dann hörten sie auf.

* * *

„Guten Morgen, Kate, Rick", begrüßte Dr. Kowalewski die beiden und trat in das Wartezimmer ihrer Praxis. „Bitte, kommen Sie zum Behandlungszimmer."

„Wie geht es Ihnen heute, Doktor?", fragte Castle mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, als sie der Geburtshelferin den kurzen Flur folgten.

„Oh, gut, danke. Gleich hier."

„Wo ist Susan?", wollte Beckett wissen und schaute sich um. Normalerweise holte die Arzthelferin, nicht Dr. Kowalewski persönlich die Patienten aus dem Wartezimmer ab.

„Oh." Die Ärztin runzelte die Stirn und ihr übliches Lächeln erstarb. „Susan nicht da heute. Sehr komisch, nicht normal." Der sonst eher leichte ukrainische Akzent schien stärker zu sein, ihre Stimme voller Sorge. „Sie sollte eigentlich vor zwei Stunden schon hier sein, aber nicht da, und geht nicht ans Handy."

„Das ist komisch", kommentierte Castle. „Haben Sie die Polizei gerufen?"

„Nein, nein." Dr. Kowalewski winkte ab, aber sie schaute besorgt. „Braucht man keinen Aufruhr machen. Wahrscheinlich nichts."

„Trotzdem, ich könnte jemand zu ihrer Wohnung schicken um nach ihr zu schauen, wenn Sie das wollen", bot Kate an.

Die Ärztin zögerte, offensichtlich hin- und hergerissen. „Naja…"

„Es ist kein Problem", versicherte Kate ihr. „Wie ist Susans Adresse?"

Ein paar Minuten später, nachdem Beckett die Adresse zu Ryan per SMS geschickt und ihn gebeten hatte eine Streife vorbei zu schicken, saß sie auf der Liege, während Dr. Kowalewski ihre Vitalzeichen abnahm.

„Alles sieht gut aus", verkündete die Ärztin. „Baby ist aktiv, ja?"

„Oh, ja", gluckste Castle und lächelte seine Frau an. „Sie bewegt sich sehr viel, selbst wenn sie immer weniger Platz da drin hat."

„Gut, gut." Die Ärztin nickte, Hände sanft über Kates Bauch streichelnd. „Schon Wehen?"

„Eigentlich nicht", antwortete Kate. „Nur die Übungswehen ein paar Mal am Tag."

„Mm. Und wie geht es Ihnen sonst so, Kate? Guter Schlaf?"

„Es wird immer schwieriger zu schlafen", gab Kate zu. „Es ist einfach immer unbequem."

„Ja, ja, normal", stimmte Dr. Kowalewski zu und nickte wieder. „Schlafen Sie im Sitzen, wenn es gar nicht geht. Sollte dann gut sein. Nun", fuhr sie fort und setzte sich aufrecht hin, „wie wir schon mal besprochen haben, Kate, sehen wir Sie als Hochrisikoschwangere wegen Ihres Alters und medizinischer Vorgeschichte."

„Richtig", sagte Kate und Castle nickte ebenso."

„Die Schwangerschaft verläuft jedoch gut", fuhr die Ärztin fort. „Mama gesund, Baby gesund. Alles sieht gut aus. Also, wir sind jetzt eine Woche über dem Termin, und wir geben Ihnen noch eine Woche, dann müssen wir über eine Einleitung nachdenken, ja?"

„Ja", sagte Kate mit einer Grimasse. „Ich hoffe immer noch, dass das nicht nötig sein wird. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es noch eine Woche lang aushalte."

„Naja, wir werden sehen." Die Ärztin lächelte sie an. „In einer Woche kann viel passieren. Definitiv möglich, dass Wehen auch von allein anfangen, vielleicht sogar heute. Wer weiß? Babys haben ihren eigenen Kopf."

Die Untersuchung war beendet und Castle redete mit der Ärztin, während Kate sich wieder anzog. Dann gingen die drei zurück zum Wartezimmer.

„Jetzt machen sie Termin für nächste Woche, gleiche Zeit, aus", sagte Dr. Kowalewski zu ihnen, „aber ich denke, dass ich Sie vorher schon wieder sehen werde. Mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir das."

„Naja, wie ich höre, liegt Ihr Bauchgefühl selten daneben", witzelte Castle und er und die Ärztin tauschten ein Grinsen aus, während sich die Praxistür öffnete und jemand hereinkam.

„Kyle?", rief Kate aus und Castle drehte seinen Kopf. Beide waren überrascht Officer Hernandez in das Wartezimmer kommen zu sehen.

„Oh", meinte Kyle und sah nicht weniger überrascht aus. „Captain Beckett, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie hier sein würden. Ich wurde von der Zentrale hergeschickt."

„Warum?", fragte Kate. Ihr Nacken kribbelte plötzlich unangenehm und sie wusste, dass sie das, was auch immer gleich gesagt wurde, nicht mögen würde.

„Ich soll eigentlich zu Doktor…" Kyle hielt inne um sein kleines Notizbuch herauszuholen, „Kowalewski? Es geht um einen Zwischenfall im Krankenhaus heute Morgen."

„Ich bin Dr. Kowalewski", sagte die Geburtshelferin zu ihm. „Welcher Zwischenfall?"

„Äh, es hat etwas mit einer Arzthelferin zu tun, die hier arbeitet." Kyle schaute erneut auf seine Notizen. „Eine Susan Murphy?"

Castle und Beckett tauschten einen Blick. „Was ist mit Susan?", fragte Beckett. „Oh, einen Moment." Sie griff in ihre Handtasche, zog ihr Handy heraus und las die neue SMS.

 _Die Streife hat nichts in Susan Murphys Wohnung gefunden_ , hatte Ryan geschrieben. _Niemand ist daheim, keine Anzeichen, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Was sollen wir tun?_

* * *

„Was machen wir hier überhaupt, Bro?", fragte Esposito, als er und Ryan den Krankenhausflur entlang gingen. „Das ist doch reine Zeitverschwendung."

„Naja, auf dem Revier haben wir auch nichts Besseres mit unserer Zeit gemacht", meinte sein Partner schulterzuckend. „Es gibt keinen Mordfall, und wir haben Becketts Aufgaben als Captain gut zwischen uns aufgeteilt."

„Ja, das schon", stimmte Espo zu. „Und Beckett schien um die vermisste Arzthelferin ziemlich besorgt zu sein. Wahrscheinlich ist es aber nichts."

„Ja, aber willst du derjenige sein, der ihr das sagt?", entgegnete Ryan kopfschüttelnd. „So wie sie drauf ist, seit sie im Mutterschutz ist?"

„Auf keinen Fall", sagte Espo mit einem übertriebenen Schütteln. Ryan grinste. Nicht zum ersten Mal waren er und sein Partner der gleichen Meinung.

„Jedenfalls ist es keine große Sache, unserem Captain einen Gefallen zu tun. Sollte nicht lange dauern", kommentierte er. „Da sind wir schon." Er klopfte an die Tür mit der Aufschrift KRANKENHAUSLEITUNG.

Die Tür öffnete sich fast sofort. Ein älterer Mann im Arztkittel öffnete mit besorgter Miene.

„Dr. Sutherland? Ich bin Detective Ryan vom 12. Revier", stellte Ryan sich vor. „Das ist mein Partner, Detective Esposito."

„Ja, vielen Dank, dass Sie so schnell gekommen sind, Detectives", antwortete der Arzt und schüttelte ihre Hände. „Bitte, treten Sie ein."

„Wir haben gehört, dass es heute Morgen einen Zwischenfall gegeben hat, in den eine Krankenschwester oder Arzthelferin verwickelt war", sagte Esposito, als sie in das Büro traten und die Tür schlossen.

„Ja", bestätigte Dr. Sutherland, „sehr verstörend." Er bat sie mit einer Geste sich auf die Stühle für Besucher, die zu seinem Schreibtisch zeigten, zu setzen. Er selber ging um den Schreibtisch herum und saß auf den Schreibtischstuhl. „Eine Familie verließ gerade das Krankenhaus mit ihrem Neugeborenen, als eine Krankenschwester angerannt kam und versuchte das Baby aus den Armen der Mutter zu entreißen."

„Ein Entführungsversuch?", fragte Esposito ungläubig mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Einfach so, vor allen Leuten?"

„Anscheinend", meinte der Manager mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Wie ich mitbekommen habe, rief sie ‚Sie verdienen sie nicht, sie verdient jemand Besseres', oder so etwas in der Art, aber die Eltern bestehen darauf, diese Frau nicht zu kennen. Haben sie noch nie im Leben gesehen."

„Konnte das Sicherheitspersonal sie festnehmen?", fragte Ryan, obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er die Antwort schon kannte. Der frustrierte Atemzug und das Kopfschütteln des Arztes bestätigten seinen Verdacht.

„Nein, bedauerlicherweise konnte sie in der Verwirrung entwischen. Aber ihr Krankenhausausweis riss von ihrem Schlüsselbund ab und fiel zu Boden. Daher wissen wir, dass es sich um Susan Murphy von Dr. Kowalewskis Praxis handelte."

Ryan tauschte einen Blick mit seinem Partner. Er konnte sehen, dass Esposito das Gleiche wie er dachte: plötzlich war es nicht mehr so banal, wie sie angenommen hatten.

„Ich habe die Videoaufzeichnung hier, wenn Sie sie sehen wollten", meinte Dr. Sutherland. Beide Detectives nickten und lehnten sich in ihren Stühlen nach vorne.

„Ja, bitte."

Der Arzt drehte seinen Bildschirm zu ihnen, sodass sie das Video sehen konnte, was schon bereitstand. Es gab keinen Ton, also sahen sie sich in Stille das Treiben des geschäftigen Krankenhausflurs an, mit Leuten, die kamen und gingen. Nach ein paar Sekunden erschien eine Familie: Die Mutter im Rollstuhl mit dem Baby im Arm, der Vater schob den Rollstuhl, die Großeltern und zwei ältere Geschwister um sie herum versammelt, als sie sich in Richtung Ausgang bewegten.

Plötzlich kam eine große Person in Krankenhauskluft ins Bild, genau wie Dr. Sutherland es beschrieben hatte. Die Detectives schauten erstaunt zu, wie sie die Familienmitglieder aus dem Weg schubste, mit der Mutter rang und versuchte das Baby aus den Armen der Mutter zu reißen. Im nächsten Moment hatten die Großeltern und einige Passanten eingegriffen, indem sie von allen Seiten an der Angreiferin zogen.

Zuletzt gab die Frau auf und ließ das Baby los. Sie fiel zu Boden, als die anderen nach ihrer Kleidung grabschten. Sie kämpfte sich sofort wieder zurück auf die Beine und rannte weg und verschwand so aus dem Bild.

Ryans Haut fühlte sich klamm an, sein Mund trocken. Er starrte auf den Bildschirm, völlig gebannt, hörte kaum die nächsten Worte des Arztes – es ging um Wachmänner und Verfolgung und Flucht.

Als Esposito sprach, war seine Stimme so wackelig wie Ryan sich fühlte. Ein Blick zur Seite zeigte Ryan, dass sein Partner die Armlehnen seines Stuhls so fest in den Händen hielt, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß waren. „Können Sie das zurückspulen?", fragte Espo angestrengt. „Bis dahin, wo ihr Gesicht gezeigt wird?"

„Oh – ja, natürlich", meinte der Arzt und griff nach der Computermaus. „Hier, es sind nur die letzten paar Sekunden." Er spielte die Aufzeichnung noch einmal ab und pausierte das Video, als das Gesicht der flüchtenden Krankenschwester den Bildschirm ausfüllte.

„Leck' mich am…", murmelte Espo.

Dr. Sutherland schaute von einem Detective zum anderen, von deren heftigen Reaktionen verwirrt. „Was ist los? Haben Sie Susan Murphy schon einmal gesehen?"

„Das ist nicht Susan Murphy", sagte Ryan langsam, würgte die Worte aus der vor Furcht verengten Kehle heraus. „Und ja, wir haben sie schon einmal gesehen. Ihr Name ist Megan Bailey."


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

„Bier?", bot Castle mit einem angestrengten Lächeln an, als er die Tür zum Loft aufmachte und Ryan und Esposito hereinließ. „Oder wollt ihr gleich ans Eingemachte gehen?"

Es war kaum nach Mittag, also spöttelten die Detectives nur auf Castles schwachen Versuch einen Witz zu machen. Unter anderen Umständen hätten sie vielleicht gelacht und ihn auch geneckt, aber das war keine normale Situation.

Beckett lag in eine Decke gehüllt auf der Couch und hielt ein Glas Wasser. Als die anderen in Richtung des Wohnzimmers kamen, wollte sie aufstehen und sie begrüßen, aber alle drei Männer runzelten die Stirn und winkten sie zurück auf die Couch. Sie gab nach und ließ sich wieder ins Sitzkissen fallen, was ihrem Rücken viel Erleichterung verschaffte.

Alle vier Gesichter waren angespannt. Beckett vergeudete keine Zeit und kam gleich auf den Punkt: „Sind wir sicher, dass es sie war?"

„Ja", bestätigte Esposito, tat es ihr gleich, indem er offen redete. „Keinen Zweifel daran, Captain. Sie ist zurück."

„Oder sie war nie weg", sagte Ryan, was keinen von ihnen sich besser fühlen ließ.

Als die Männer Platz auf der Couch und den Stühlen nahmen, tauschten sie alle Blicke der Beklemmung aus. Beckett wusste, wenn sie es zulassen würden sich von den Fängen der Ängste, die sie alle befallen hatten, einnehmen zu lassen, würden sie nie weiterkommen. Also flüchtete sie sich, wie immer, in den Fall. Sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren würde sie weiterbringen.

„Okay, lasst uns mal Revue passieren", sagte sie mit erzwungen entschiedenem Ton. Sie ballte ihre Fäuste zusammen, damit ihre Hände nicht zitterten. „Alles, was wir von ihr aus den früheren Fällen wissen."

„Klar." Esposito setzte sich nickend aufrechter hin. „Ich bat Marisa, die Akten aus dem Archiv zu holen, damit wir sie nochmal durchgehen können, aber ich glaube, dass niemand von uns die wichtigen Details vergessen hat."

„Megan Baileys Schwester starb, als sie noch ein Kind war", meinte Ryan, als ob er auswendig gelernte Fakten aufzählte. „Sonst unscheinbares Familienleben, soweit wir das wissen. Sie beendete die High School, ging aber nie aufs College. Ist besessen von Phobien."

„Sie ermordete, was, fünf Leute?", fügte Esposito hinzu und nahm so den Faden auf. „Alle auf die Art getötet, wovor sie am meisten Angst hatten. Sie arbeitete beim Psychiater, was ihr Zugang zu Patientenakten gab um so herauszufinden, wovor ihre Opfer Angst hatten."

„Und sie war besessen von dir, Beckett", schloss Ryan ab und schaute auf den Boden, als ob er es nicht ertragen konnte, in die Augen seiner Chefin zu schauen – oder denen ihres Mannes.

„Richtig." Beckett schluckte vorsichtig, zwängte erneut die Sorgen hinunter, die aufkommen und sie ersticken wollten. „Wir haben aber noch Löcher in ihrer Lebensgeschichte. Ihr müsst erneut ihr Leben auf den Kopf stellen – findet alles heraus, was wir letztes Mal übersehen haben. Details zum Tod ihrer Schwester, wo die Eltern sind, ihre Beziehung zu ihnen. Jeden Job, den sie bis jetzt hatte, Hobbies, Mitmenschen."

„Wir müssen wissen, wo ihre Faszination an Phobien herkommt", fügte Castle an. „Das scheint ein wichtiges Detail zu sein, was uns helfen könnte sie zu stoppen."

„Ja", stimmte Ryan zu, als alle zustimmend nickten. „Und natürlich werden wir daran arbeiten herauszufinden, wo sie sich die ganze Zeit versteckt hat. Scheinbar hat sie Susan Murphys Identität schon eine Weile benutzt, also verfolgt Vikram Susans finanzielle Spuren um zu sehen, ob da etwas zu finden ist."

„Uniformierte Beamte durchsuchen jedes Stockwerk des Krankenhauses", teilte Espo mit, „obwohl sie wahrscheinlich schon längst über alle Berge ist."

„Und wir haben eine Fahndung rausgegeben", sagte Beckett. „Ich habe außerdem dafür gesorgt, dass die Wochenstation besser bewacht wird, falls sie zurück kommt und ein anderes Baby entführen will." Sie schaute von einem Mann zum nächsten, sah jedem in die Augen. „Wir schaffen das, Leute. Wir werden sie dieses Mal schnappen."

Castle öffnete den Mund, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, tat es dann aber doch nicht und machte ihn wieder zu. Beckett schaute ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf an, stellte ihm mit ihren Augen eine Frage, aber er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, also ließ sie es gut sein – für den Moment.

„Ihr solltet besser zurück aufs Revier", sagte sie zu den Detectives, welche nickten und dann aufstanden.

„Wir halten dich auf dem Laufenden", versprach Esposito.

„Danke."

Als Castle die beiden Detectives zur Tür brachte, schaute er sie vorsichtig an und fing an zu flüstern. Beckett holte ihr Handy heraus und tat so, als ob sie in eine Email vertieft wäre, während sie die ganze Zeit versuchte zu hören, was die drei Männer redeten.

„Ich würde mit euch mitkommen, aber-", begann Castle, aber die anderen schüttelten die Köpfe. Esposito hob sogar eine Hand um ihn abzuhalten.

„Alter, bist du verrückt? Du musst hier bei Beckett bleiben."

„Ja", bekräftigte Ryan. „Beschütze sie."

„Das kannst du aber glauben", sagte Castle grimmig. Dann schloss er die Tür hinter den beiden, drehte sich um und ging zurück zu Beckett ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hey", murmelte sie, ließ ihr Handy auf die Couch fallen und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. Er ließ sich vorsichtig neben sie nieder, nahm ihre Hand und klemmte sie zwischen seine beiden ein, auf seinem Knie ruhend.

„Kate", fing er an, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, seine Augen kämpferisch. „Ich denke, dass du weg gehen solltest."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie alarmiert. „Wohin denn?"

„Irgendwo halt", meinte er mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung. „Die Hamptons, in die Hütte deines Vaters, Sibirien. Irgendwo weit weg von– von hier. Wo du sicher bist."

„Oh, Castle…" Das Baby in ihr zappelte und Kate dachte seltsamerweise, dass Lily auf den Vorschlag ihres Vaters auf die gleiche Weise wie sie reagierte. Natürlich wollte er sie nur sicher wissen, aber sie konnte beim besten Willen die Stadt nicht verlassen – nicht an diesem Punkt ihrer Schwangerschaft.

Während sie mit ihrer anderen Hand über ihren dicken Bauch streichelte, dachte Beckett über Megan Bailey nach und erkannte, dass sie einfach nicht mehr vor ihr Angst haben wollte. Die Serienkillerin mochte klug und skrupellos sein, aber was war das schon im Vergleich zu dem, was Beckett hatte – Familie, Freunde, ein Team erfahrener Detectives an ihrer Seite?

„Nein", sagte sie bestimmt und strich ihren Daumen über Castles Fingerknöchel. „Wir laufen nicht davon, wir werden uns nicht verstecken. Ich bleibe hier und wir werden Bailey schnappen und bekommen unser Baby und sind glücklich."

„Kate, komm schon", sagte Castle verdrießlich. „Du weißt, dass es kein Zufall ist, dass sie gerade die Identität einer Arzthelferin, die in der Praxis deiner Frauenärztin arbeitet, gestohlen hat. Und sie steht auch noch in Verbindung mit dem Krankenhaus, in dem wir unser Baby bekommen wollen."

„Nein, das ist kein Zufall", stimmte Beckett kopfnickend zu. „Wir wissen, dass sie aus irgendwelchen Gründen von uns besessen ist, aber hör' mir zu." Sie drückte die Hand ihres Mannes, wartete, bis er in ihre Augen schaute, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Denk mal nach, Babe. Die letzten beiden Male, als wir mit ihr zu tun hatten, waren die Morde mit Bedacht geplant und ausgeführt worden. Sie hat monatelang Vorbereitungen getroffen und hat sie inszeniert um unsere Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen."

Die Anspannung in ihren Schultern ließ nach, als sie sah, dass Castle innehielt und die Qual aus seinem Gesicht wich, als seine Logik sich wieder einschaltete. „Oh", sagte er langsam, als er ihren Gedankengang aufnahm. „Aber der Zwischenfall heute war nicht so."

„Genau", nickte sie mit einem erleichterten Lächeln. Es war so toll, das wieder zu machen – Details eines Falles durchgehen – Logik, Detektivarbeit und die gemeinsamen Jahre der Zusammenarbeit anwenden. Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin, als sie ihre nächsten Gedanken aussprach: „ Was auch immer sie heute Morgen versucht hat, war nicht geplant. Mit einem Ausweis für Krankenschwestern hätte sie das Baby jederzeit still und leise entführen können. Aber so eine öffentliche Szene? Das ist nicht ihre übliche Vorgehensweise."

„Sie ist durchgedreht", folgerte Castle und runzelte in Gedanken seine Stirn. „Wenn sie etwas plant, war das auf jeden Fall kein Teil des Vorhabens."

„Sie verliert ihren Halt, wird schlampig", fuhr Beckett fort. „Und das bedeutet, wir haben die Oberhand. Sie wird wieder einen Ausrutscher haben, und dann sind wir zur Stelle."

Castles Gesicht wurde wieder finster. „Aber Kate, dass sie so von der Rolle ist, bedeutet auch, dass sie gefährlicher ist denn je." Er rückte näher und nahm auch ihre andere Hand, hielt ihre Hände umschlossen wie einen Rettungsring. Sein Blick war verzweifelt, als er sie anbettelte. „Du kannst dich nicht noch mehr in Gefahr bringen, nicht jetzt. Nicht, wenn wir so nahe an der Geburt von Lily sind."

„Das werde ich nicht", versicherte sie ihm und versuchte so viel Ehrlichkeit und Vertrauen, wie sie zusammenkratzen konnte, in ihre Stimme und in ihr Gesicht zu legen. „Babe, ich verspreche es dir. Ich werde unserem Baby nichts passieren lassen, oder mir. Aber denk daran, was wir noch über Bailey wissen – sie ergötzt sich an unserer Angst. Sie will, dass wir uns fürchten. Wenn wir also klein beigeben…"

„Gewinnt sie", beendete Castle den Satz mit einem Seufzer.

„Richtig."

Kate zog eine Hand aus seiner Umklammerung, ließ sie seinen Arm hinauf gleiten, drückte seine Schulter und ließ ihre Handfläche beruhigend an seinem Nacken ruhen. Er schloss kurz seine Augen, lehnte sich in ihre Berührung.

„Ich weiß", sagte er flüsternd in Richtung Boden. „Ich weiß, dass du Recht hast, aber es ist leichter gesagt als getan, Beckett." Er hob den Kopf um ihr wieder in die Augen zu schauen. „Wie kann ich denn nicht wahnsinnig vor Angst sein, wenn es um dich und Lily geht?"

„Hey." Mit einigen Schwierigkeiten rückte Kate näher und zog Castle in eine Umarmung. „Ich sage ja nicht, dass ich nicht genauso fühle, Rick. Ich habe auch Angst, aber ich lasse mich davon nicht regieren. Nicht dieses Mal."

Er stieß einen weiteren Seufzer aus, sein Atem unregelmäßig über ihren Nacken streichend. Seine Arme legten sich um ihre Mitte und drückten leicht.

„Okay", sagte er in ihre Haut. Er versuchte selbstbewusst zu klingen. „Wir schaffen das. Wir schnappen sie."

„Ja, das werden wir."

Das Baby bewegte sich wieder, zappelte wild gegen den Druck von Castles Ellenbogen. Beide glucksten leicht und wischten ihre Augen ab, als er sich zurücklehnte.

„Entschuldigung, Kleines, ich wollte dich nicht einengen."

„Ich glaube, sie braucht mehr Wasser", meinte Kate und schaute zum Beistelltisch, auf den sie ihr Glas gestellt hatte. Es war leer. „Oh, Babe, könntest du-"

„Natürlich." Sie tauschten ein zartes Lächeln und er küsste sie sanft auf die Wange, bevor er aufstand und nach dem Glas griff.

Als Castle in die Küche ging um das Glas aufzufüllen, überfiel Kate plötzlich ein tiefes Zwicken, ein starker umklammernder Schmerz, der durch ihren Bauch fuhr. Die Intensität ließ sie fast japsen, aber sie biss sich auf die Lippe und hielt es zurück.

Es war nicht das erste Mal heute, dass sie so einen Anfall hatte, gleich wie die Übungswehen, die sie schon seit Monaten hatte, nur stärker und schärfer. Es fing ein paar Stunden zuvor an, gleich nachdem sie und Castle Dr. Kowalewskis Praxis verlassen hatten. Sie hatte sich aber nicht viel dabei gedacht.

War es möglich, dass es doch keine Übungswehen mehr waren? Könnten es echte Wehen sein?

Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und sah verstohlen auf ihre Uhr. Sie wollte es beobachten, dachte sie sich, und schauen, in welchen Abständen die Schmerzen auftraten. Es gab noch keinen Anlass, dass sie es Castle sagen musste. Er war schon besorgt genug.

* * *

Ryan saß mit gerunzelter Stirn an seinem Schreibtisch im Revier und las die Email noch einmal, die er gerade getippt hatte.

 _Hallo nochmal_ , stand da. _Vielen Dank, dass Sie meine zusätzlichen Fragen bezüglich der Stelle beantwortet haben. Ich fühle mich geehrt für diese Stelle in Betracht zu kommen. Ich bin sicher Sie verstehen, dass die Entscheidung das Morddezernat hier im 12. zu verlassen eine große Entscheidung für mich ist. Also hoffe ich, dass es immer noch okay ist, wenn ich mir noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit lasse, wie wir es schon besprochen hatten. Ich werde mich bald wieder bei Ihnen melden. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Kevin Ryan._

Während er dasaß und die Worte auf dem Bildschirm anstarrte, gab sein Handy einen Ton von sich. Es war eine SMS von Jenny. _Hast du die Email schon verschickt?_ , lautete sie. Ryan musste lächeln. Seine Frau hatte irgendwie ein Gespür dafür, wenn er unentschlossen war.

Er klickte auf _Senden_ und schrieb Jenny zurück: _Jap, habe sie gerade geschickt._

Dann schob er alle Gedanken daran weg und wechselte die Ansicht zurück zur Anfrage eines Durchsuchungsbefehls, die er bearbeitet hatte.

„Irgendwas?", fragte sein Partner, der aus Becketts Büro kam.

Ryan schaute von seinem Computer hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Du?"

„Nichts Brauchbares", antwortete Esposito mit frustriertem Gesichtsausdruck. „Bailey floh über das Treppenhaus, wo es keine Kameras gibt, und sie hätte das Treppenhaus an dutzenden von Stellen verlassen können ohne gesehen zu werden. Inklusive der Tiefgarage. Also wissen wir nicht mal, ob sie noch im Krankenhausareal ist oder nicht."

„Ich fand den Namen des Psychiaters heraus, bei dem sie die Trauerbewältigung nach dem Tod ihrer Schwester versucht hatte", sagte Ryan und schaute wieder auf den Computerbildschirm. „Ich frage nach einem Durchsuchungsbefehl für die Akten."

„Du hast eine Streife zu ihrer Wohnung geschickt, oder?"

„Ja, aber ohne Erfolg. Der Vermieter hat sie vor ein paar Monaten an jemand anderen vermietet und die neuen Mieter haben nichts gehört oder gesehen."

„Ich glaube, ich habe da etwas!", kam eine Stimme von der anderen Seite des Raumes und beide Detectives schauten auf, als Vikram mit einem Stück Papier in den Händen aus dem Technikraum trat.

„Raus mit der Sprache", sagte Esposito mit der Ungeduld in der Stimme, die Ryan fühlte. Als der technische Analyst ankam, sah Ryan, dass Vikram auch ungeduldig war. Sie mussten den Fall lösen, und schnell. Ihr Captain – ihre Freundin – verließ sich auf sie.

„Okay", meinte Vikram hastig, vor lauter Eifrigkeit ihnen zu sagen, was er gefunden hatte. „Ich dachte mir, da Bailey Susan Murphys Identität im Krankenhaus benutzt, ist es möglich, dass sie dies auch an anderer Stelle tut. Also habe ich nach Kreditkarten in ihrem Namen gesucht. Sie – oder jemand, der ihren Namen benutzt, hat vor ein paar Monaten eine Kreditkarte beantragt. Die Rechnungsadresse stimmt aber nicht mit dem Wohnsitz überein."

„Was? Das ist ein Mega-Fund", rief Ryan aus, drückte auf _Einschicken_ auf seinem Computer und sprang aus seinem Stuhl. „Wie lautet die Adresse?"

„Hier", sagte Vikram und gab ihm ein Stück Papier, wo sie drauf gekritzelt war.

„Los geht's", meinte Esposito, aber dann klingelte sein Handy. Er zog es heraus, während er und Ryan zum Aufzug gingen. „Esposito."

Ryan signalisierte zu ein paar uniformierten Beamten, dass sie mit ihnen mitgehen sollten. Sein Partner grummelte ein „Okay" und „Ja", als sie auf den Aufzug warteten. „Okay, wir sind bald da", schloss er ab und legte auf.

„Was gibt's?", fragte Ryan. Der Aufzug öffnete sich und die zwei Detectives und vier uniformierte Beamte stiegen ein.

„Das war Dr. Sutherland vom Krankenhaus", antwortete Esposito. „Sie hätten bei der Durchsuchung der Wochenstation etwas gefunden. Wir sollen es uns ansehen."

„Was ist es denn?"

„Ein Lagerraum war schon seit Wochen abgesperrt und als sie ihn versuchten zu öffnen, fanden sie heraus, dass das Schloss ausgetauscht wurde", erklärte Esposito mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Die Hausmeister des Krankenhauses konnten die Tür nicht öffnen, also haben sie den Schlüsseldienst gerufen. Er ist auf dem Weg." Esposito verstaute sein Handy wieder in seiner Tasche. „Ich gehe da mal hin und schaue, was in dem Lagerraum ist. Du gehst zur Wohnung. Melde dich, wenn du angekommen bist."

„Alles klar." Der Aufzug öffnete sich im Erdgeschoss und alle eilten heraus und stoben in verschiedene Richtungen auseinander.

* * *

„Bist du sicher, dass du keine Spaghetti mehr willst?"

„Wirklich, Babe, ich bin voll", sagte Kate mit einem Lächeln und schob ihren Teller weg. „Es gibt nicht mehr so viel Platz in meinem Bauch, weißt du?"

„Stimmt, stimmt." Castle nickte und biss sich auf die Zunge, als er den Teller wegräumte und Becketts Wasserglas auffüllte. Er wusste, dass er sie mehr betüttelte als ihr lieb war, und sie würde ihn jeden Moment anfahren, wenn er sich nicht beherrschte.

Er konnte allerdings nicht anders. Je näher die Geburt ihres Babys rückte, desto aufgeregter war er. Selbst die Rückkehr von Megan Bailey konnte seinen Enthusiasmus nicht ganz dämpfen. Und Kate verwöhnen war im Moment die einzige Möglichkeit seiner Tochter etwas Gutes zu tun.

„Dann trink wenigstens noch ein bisschen Wasser", ermutigte er und Kate nahm mit einem kleinen Augenrollen das Glas.

Als Castle die Reste des Mittagessens in eine Schüssel für später wegräumte, gab sein iPad einen sanften Ton von sich. Das Display zeigte eine Benachrichtigung des neuen Sicherheitssystems an, das er installieren ließ, nachdem sie mit der Serienkillerin das letzte Mal zu tun gehabt hatten. Jedes Mal, wenn der Aufzug auf ihrem Stock anhielt, wurde er benachrichtigt.

Er schaute mit gerunzelter Stirn auf das Display, wunderte sich, wer das sein könnte. Die Nachbarn gegenüber hatten einen sich nie verändernden Tagesablauf und kamen normalerweise so früh am Mittag nicht nach Hause. „Erwartest du jemanden?", fragte er und schaute zu seiner Frau hinüber, die nur ihre Augenbrauen hochzog und den Kopf schüttelte.

Die Lippen schürzend wischte Castle über das iPad und öffnete die Sicherheits-App, die ihm Bilder der Überwachungskamera auf dem Flur in Echtzeit zeigte. Er drehte das Tablet seitwärts, dass Kate auch etwas sehen konnte.

Beide waren überrascht ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen, das vom Aufzug kam und auf ihre Tür zusteuerte.

„LT?", rief Kate aus. „Was macht er denn?"

Auf dem Bildschirm konnten sie erkennen, dass der Officer Jeans und T-Shirt anstatt seiner Uniform und eine Baseballmütze anstatt seinem Polizeihut trug. Aber seine Waffe war am gewohnten Platz an seiner Hüfte. Er klopfte nicht an oder klingelte, sondern stoppte neben ihrer Tür und nahm eine lockere, aber bestimmte Haltung ein: Füße leicht auseinander, Daumen in die Gürtelschlaufen seiner Jeans eingehängt.

Neugierig kam Castle hinter der Kücheninsel hervor und lief durch den Raum um die Tür zu öffnen. Kate rutschte von ihrem Stuhl und folgte ihm.

„Was ist los, LT?", wollte Castle wissen, als er die Tür aufmachte.

„Hey, Castle", antwortete der Officer lässig und gab ihm ein freundliches Nicken. „Gehen Sie weg?"

„Ich, äh, nein", stammelte der Autor blinzelnd. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er den Mann noch nie zuvor ohne seine Uniform gesehen hatte.

„LT, was machen Sie hier?", fragte Kate. „Ihre Schicht war vor einer Stunde zu Ende."

Castle musste schmunzeln. Natürlich kannte seine Frau die Schichtpläne des 12. Reviers noch auswendig, selbst im Mutterschutz.

„Polizeischutz", erklärte der Officer und gab Kate ein respektvolles Kopfnicken.

„Was?" Becketts Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Wer hat das angeordnet?"

„Keine Anordnung, Captain", meinte LT lässig. „Die anderen uniformierten Beamten und ich haben von uns aus einen Plan erstellt."

„Einen Plan, wer unsere Tür bewacht?", wollte Castle genauer wissen und LT nickte zustimmend.

„Jap." Aufgrund der Überraschung auf beiden Gesichtern fügte er hinzu: „Die Serienmörderin kommt nicht noch einmal an uns vorbei. Sollte sie einen Versuch wagen, sind wir bereit."

Castle schaute zu seiner Frau, die leicht lächelte. „Danke, LT", sagte sie sanft. „Das ist echt lieb von Ihnen – von Ihnen allen."

„Kein Problem, Cap", entgegnete LT. Er duckte seinen Kopf ein wenig, da Becketts offene Gefühle ihm unangenehm waren. „Kümmern Sie sich nicht um mich, ich stehe einfach hier."

„Naja, äh, kann ich Ihnen etwas bringen? Kaffee?", bot Castle an, aber LT schüttelte den Kopf.

„Danke, Castle, ich brauche nichts."

„Okay…" Castle schloss die Tür und drehte sich zu seiner Frau, die immer noch lächelte.

„Kannst du das denn glauben?", fragte sie voller Stolz mit leiser und warmer Stimme.

„Ja, das kann ich", antwortete Castle ehrlich und genoss, wie ihre Augen sich bei der Aussage weiteten. Er streckte seine Hand aus und drückte ihre Schulter. „Diese Art von Loyalität ist von dir inspiriert, Beckett. Sie können von Glück reden, dass sie einen Captain wie dich haben, und sie alle wissen es."

„Ach, hör' auf", meinte Kate halbherzig und drehte schnell blinzelnd ihr Gesicht weg. „Blöde Hormone", hörte er sie in sich hinein grummeln und musste leicht lachen.

„Entschuldigung", sagte er und ließ sein Grinsen zeigen, dass er es eigentlich gar nicht so meinte.

Kate trat vor, legte ihre Arme um seine Taille und schaute zu ihm auf. Er verstand den Wink und beugte sich leicht hinunter um sie sanft zu küssen, seine Hände auf ihre Hüften fallend.

„Danke", flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen und trat zurück. Sie zog eine Grimasse und ihre Hand landete im unteren Bereich ihres Rückens.

„Alles klar?", fragte er besorgt, aber sie nickte und brachte ein Lächeln zustande.

„Alles klar. Mach' kein Theater!", tadelte sie. „Ich lege mich nur für ein paar Minuten hin. Lass' mich nicht einschlafen."

„Kate, du weißt ganz genau, dass du einschlafen wirst und ich dich nicht aufwecken werde", spöttelte er. „Im Moment musst du Kräfte tanken, wann immer du kannst."

„Ich meine es ernst", sagte sie mit einem scharfen Blick zu ihm. „Wir müssen bei dieser Ermittlung voll und ganz dabei sein, Castle. Lass' mich den Nachmittag nicht verschlafen."

„Ich wecke dich auf, wenn es etwas Wichtiges gibt", versprach er. Beide wussten, dass es ein Ausweichmanöver war, aber sie ließ es gut sein.

Castle stand einen Moment da und sah zu, wie Kate langsam in Richtung Schlafzimmer ging. Dann kehrte er in die Küche zurück um den Rest ihres Mittagessens aufzuräumen.

* * *

„NYPD! Aufmachen!", schrie Ryan und schlug seine Faust an die Wohnungstür, die als Rechnungsadresse für Susan Murphys Kreditkarte angegeben wurde. Die drei uniformierten Beamten und der Vermieter standen angespannt daneben. Sie lauschten wie Ryan, ob irgendwelche Geräusche von drinnen kamen.

Der Vermieter hatte genickt, als Ryan ihm ein Foto von Megan Bailey zeigte. Er bestätigte, dass die Frau auf dem Bild wahrscheinlich seine Mieterin war, obwohl sie eine dunkle Sonnenbrille und einen tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Hut getragen hatte, als er sie das eine Mal persönlich getroffen hatte.

Nach einer Minute der Stille schlug Ryan erneut gegen die Tür. „NYPD! Wir kommen jetzt rein!", schrie er. Er wartete noch einen langen Moment, drehte sich dann um und schaute den Vermieter an. Der Mann trat vor, den Generalschlüssel in der Hand und schloss die Tür auf.

Ryans Schultern waren in Erwartung angespannt, seine Finger fest um den Griff seiner Waffe geklammert. Er betrat die Wohnung mit den uniformierten Beamten im Schlepptau. Es war dämmrig, der Raum nur vom Tageslicht beleuchtet, das durch die Schlitze in den Fensterabdeckungen drang. Dann betätigte der Vermieter den Lichtschalter neben der Tür und die Lampen gingen an.

Schnell durchkämmten sie die Wohnung. Angespannte Stimmen riefen „Sauber!" aus jedem Raum, der durchsucht worden war. Es schien niemand da zu sein.

Ryan war gerade dabei den Garderobenschrank aufzumachen, als er einen Officer aus dem hinteren Bereich der Wohnung rufen hörte: „Äh, Detective? Das sollten Sie sich ansehen."

Als er den kurzen Gang entlangging, klingelte sein Handy. Ein Bild von Castle leuchtete auf. „Hey, Castle."

„Hey, Ryan. Vikram hat mir Bescheid gegeben", sagte der Autor. „Bist du jetzt in der Wohnung?"

„Ja, sie ist nicht hier, aber der Vermieter hat sie erkannt." Er folgte dem Officer, der ihn gerufen hatte, trat in den Raum am Ende des Flurs und hielt abrupt an. „Woah."

„Was?" Als er nicht gleich antwortete, kam Castles alarmierte Stimme erneut von dem Gerät. „Kevin?"

„Ähm, Castle, warte kurz, ich schalte auf FaceTime um", sagte Ryan. Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort und beendete den Anruf. Sein Daumen tippte auf den Bildschirm um einen Videoanruf zu starten. Seine Augen schweiften im Raum umher und ein Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter, als er wartete, bis der Anruf angenommen wurde.

„Was ist los?", wollte Castle wissen, als sein Gesicht auf dem Display auftauchte. „Was ist das?" Er holte scharf Luft, als Ryan das Handy hochhielt und es langsam von der einen Seite zur anderen drehte. Die Kamera des Handys nahm die Eindrücke des kleinen Raumes auf. „Verdammt – Ryan, wo zum Teufel bist du?"

„Ich sagte doch, wir sind in ihrer Wohnung. Ein kleiner Raum im hinteren Bereich." Ryan drehte die Kamera nochmal und hatte Mühe das Handy in seiner zitternden Hand gerade zu halten.

Der Raum war fröhlich als Kinderzimmer eingerichtet, komplett mit Babybett, Schaukelstuhl, Wickelstation, Wickelkommode und einem Bücherregal, was schon mit vielen Kinderbüchern ausgestattet war. Die Wände waren mit fröhlichen Tiermustern bemalt und gerahmte Motive waren aufgehängt, der Boden ein gewebter Teppich. Ein Elefanten-Mobile hing über dem Babybett.

In fast jeder Hinsicht was es identisch mit dem Kinderzimmer, das Castle und Beckett für ihr Baby hergerichtet hatten. Ryan erkannte es, weil sie Bilder gemacht hatten und Becketts Tante Theresa hatte diese auf Facebook gepostet. Das Einzige, was in dem Raum fehlte, war ein Set aus geschnitzten und bemalten Holzbuchstaben an der Wand über der Wickelstation, die das Wort LILY ergaben.

„Das ist sowas von unheimlich", murmelte Castle und Ryan konnte nur zustimmend nicken, als er das Handy umdrehte, sodass er und Castle sich wieder anschauten.

„Ja. Wo ist Beckett?"

„Sie hat sich hingelegt." Castle stieß einen Seufzer aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was vielleicht nicht schlecht war. Sie braucht das nicht zu sehen. Ich werde es ihr sagen, wenn sie aufwacht."

„Okay." Ryan schaute nochmal im Raum umher, erschauerte und ging zurück in den Flur. „Castle… ich mag das gar nicht, Mann. Diese Frau ist total besessen von euch… und Lily."

„Ich weiß." Aber zu Ryans Überraschung sah Castle nicht verängstigt aus. Sein Gesicht war ernst, entschlossen, aber nicht panisch. „Aber sie wird untergehen, Kev. Das ist es. Wir schnappen sie dieses Mal."

* * *

„Detective, danke, dass Sie so schnell zurückgekommen sind", sagte Dr. Sutherland, als Esposito aus dem Aufzug in die Wochenstation ausstieg.

„Kein Problem", antwortete Espo und folgte dem Arzt zum verschlossenen Lagerraum. Aragon stand neben der Tür, sowie der Schlüsseldienst und ein paar uniformierte Beamte. Da sie beide im Dienst waren, begrüßte Esposito seine Freundin nur mit einem Kopfnicken und einem kleinen Lächeln, das sie erwiderte. Er schüttelte die Hand des Mannes vom Schlüsseldienst und gab ihm das OK zu starten.

„Niemand scheint zu wissen, warum oder seit wann dieser Lagerraum nicht mehr benutzt wurde", erklärte Sutherland, während der Schlüsseldienst seine Arbeit verrichtete. „Die Schwestern sagen, dass vor ein paar Wochen oder Monaten die Sachen alle in den anderen Putzmittelraum geräumt wurden und ein ‚Eintreten verboten'-Schild an diese Tür angebracht wurde. Aber niemand im Krankenhausmanagement weiß von einer Anweisung ihn nicht mehr zu benutzen."

„Schon erledigt", sagte der Schlüsseldienst, richtete sich auf und drückte die Türklinke herunter. Die Tür schwang auf und alle japsten.

„Oh Gott!", rief Sutherland aus, zwängte sich an Esposito vorbei um schneller in den Raum zu gelangen. Der Mann vom Schlüsseldienst drehte sich mit einer Hand vorm Mund weg.

„Ich rate jetzt mal und sage, dass das die richtige Susan Murphy ist", kommentierte Espo, als der Arzt sich über die bewegungslose Frau beugte, die auf der Liege festgebunden war.

Aragon und die anderen uniformierten Beamten nickten ernst. „Ja, Detective, sie passt zu dem Foto, das wir bekommen haben", bestätigte einer von ihnen.

Sutherlands Finger drückten auf die Halsschlagader der Frau um nach einem Puls zu suchen, aber es war allen klar, dass er keinen finden würde. Susan Murphy war tot.

Nachdem der erste Schock vorüber war, betraten Esposito und die uniformierten Beamten den Lagerraum und sahen sich vorsichtig um. Die Lagerregale waren leergeräumt und gegen die Wände gerückt worden. In einer Ecke war ein kleiner Tisch mit mehreren Handschellen und einer Auswahl von medizinischen Instrumenten, darunter auch Spritzen und Fläschchen mit Flüssigkeit darin.

Die Liege mit den daran befestigten Haltegurten, die gerade Susan Murphys Leiche an Ort und Stelle hielten, stand mitten im Raum neben einem Rollstuhl, der ebenso mit Gurten ausgestattet war, und einem einfachen Klappstuhl.

„Das ist unheimlich", meinte Aragon flüsternd und Esposito grunzte zustimmend, als sie sich vorsichtig in dem kleinen Raum bewegten. Sie wollten nichts verändern, bevor die Tatortermittler auftauchten.

Dr. Sutherland war zur Türschwelle gelaufen um Hilfe zu holen. Als zwei Männer kamen um die Leiche zu entfernen, rief Esposito den Arzt zu dem Tisch in der Ecke.

„Sehen Sie sich das an", bat der Detective. „Was ist in den Fläschchen?"

„Hmm…" Sutherland nahm eines der kleinen Gefäße und sah die Beschriftung mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Succinylcholin. Ach du meine Güte."

„Was ist das?"

„Es ist ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel", erklärte der Arzt. „Es bewirkt, dass sich der Patient körperlich nicht mehr bewegen kann, aber bei Bewusstsein ist."

„Könnte es das sein, was sie getötet hat?"

„Naja, offensichtlich kann ich nur spekulieren", antwortete Sutherland, „aber es kann mit Sicherheit tödlich sein, wenn genug davon verabreicht wird." Er stellte das Gefäß zurück auf den Tisch und runzelte beim Anblick der vielen gleichen Fläschchen die Stirn. „Es ist einiges hier. Das ist genug um mindestens zwei oder drei Menschen zu behandeln, würde ich sagen."

„Javi", rief Marisa aus der anderen Ecke. „Schau dir das an."

„Entschuldigen Sie mich", sagte Esposito zu dem Arzt und ging um den Tisch um zu sehen, was Aragon gefunden hatte.

Ein kleiner Kalender war an die Wand geklebt, der den aktuellen Monat anzeigte. In hellroter Tinte war ein großes X über ein einzelnes Datum vor einer Woche gemacht worden.

„Ist das-" Espo hob die Augen von dem Kalender zum Gesicht seiner Freundin und sie nickte ernst, bestätigte so seine Vermutung.

„Jap. Der errechnete Termin von Captain Becketts Entbindung."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Es war früher am Abend als Ryan und Esposito eigentlich zu Abend aßen, aber sie ließen sich trotzdem nicht davon abhalten, die angebotene Pizza in Castles Loft anzunehmen. Sie waren dahin zurückgekehrt um sich zu sammeln. Esposito brachte ein Stück zu Officer Julian, der gerade seine freiwillige Wache hielt. Dann machten es sich die beiden Detectives mit Pizza und Softdrinks neben ihrem Captain und dem Autor gemütlich.

„So", meinte Beckett, nachdem sie alle eine Weile in Stille gegessen hatten. „Wo stehen wir?"

Ryan und Esposito tauschten einen Blick und Espo begann mit einem kleinen Nicken: „Die Tatortermittler haben Baileys Fingerabdrücke im ganzen Lagerraum gefunden. Schaut so aus, als ob sie nicht besonders vorsichtig war ihre Spuren zu verwischen."

„Sie dachte wahrscheinlich, dass wir ihr Versteck nie finden würden, nachdem sie getan hatte… was immer sie auch im Krankenhaus plant", sagte Castle.

„Ja", sagte Espo nickend. „Lanie legt Susans Todeszeitpunkt auf den frühen Morgen fest, wobei sie noch nicht soweit ist die Todesursache festzuhalten."

„Der Zeitpunkt macht Sinn", überlegte Beckett. „Susan ging morgens als Erstes ins Krankenhaus um ein paar Akten zu holen, die sie in Dr. Kowalewskis Praxis mitbringen sollte."

„Genau." Ryan räusperte sich und zeigte auf einen Aktenordner, den er mitgebracht hatte. Er lag auf dem Tisch zwischen den Pizzaschachteln. „Die Aufzeichnungen von Megan Baileys Therapiesitzungen nach dem Tod ihrer Schwester waren versiegelt, aber ich habe einen Not-Durchsuchungsbefehl bekommen, mit dem ich sie aus der Verwahrung holen konnte. Es scheint, als ob Megan und ihre Schwester auf dem Dach des Hauses ihrer Familie gespielt hatten. Die Schwester fiel vom dritten Stock in die Auffahrt, die darunter lag. Sie starb sofort." Er hielt inne und sah auf die Akte hinab. „Laut den Berichten hatte die Schwester extreme Höhenangst."

„Eine Phobie?", fragte Castle und erkannte sofort die Signifikanz. „Das könnte der Ursprung von Megans Besessenheit mit Phobien sein."

„Sieht ganz danach aus. Und hört euch das an", fuhr Ryan mit einer Grimasse fort: „Die Schwester hieß Kate."

Beckett saß daraufhin aufrechter hin. „Kate Bailey?", fragte sie und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Ryan nickte zustimmend.

„Jap. Das könnte erklären, warum sie so auf dich fixiert ist, Captain. Die Namen klingen ähnlich."

„Glaubt ihr, dass sie ihre Schwester getötet hat?", fragte Esposito in die Runde und sie alle wurden für einen Moment still um über die Möglichkeit nachzudenken.

„Wir werden es vermutlich nie erfahren", meinte Beckett zuletzt und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Sonst noch etwas?"

„Ja, tatsächlich." Ryan drehte eine Seite in der Akte um und las sie schnell durch um seine Erinnerung aufzufrischen. „Der Psychiater betreute sie einige Jahre nach dem Tod ihrer Schwester und er schreibt, dass ihre Faszination mit Phobien immer mehr wuchs. Irgendwann hat er dann vorgeschlagen, dass sie einen bekannten Psychologen kontaktieren sollte, der ein Studie an der Uni Princeton zum Thema Phobien durchführte." Er drehte eine andere Seite um. „Hier steht, dass er die Kontaktdaten an Bailey weitergegeben hat und kurz danach beendete sie die Therapiesitzungen."

„Okay." Beckett kaute auf ihrer Pizzakruste herum und dachte nach. „Wir müssen mit dem Studienleiter sprechen. Er könnte Einsicht in Baileys Sinneszustand haben, was sie antreibt."

„Wir rufen ihn gleich morgen früh an", sagte Esposito und sah auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Klar."

„Noch ein Stück?", bot Castle an, aber beide Detectives schüttelten den Kopf.

„Danke, Castle, ich hatte genug", meinte Ryan. „Ich muss zurück aufs Revier und den Papierkram von heute erledigen."

„Bro, was du tun musst, ist heim zu deiner Familie zu gehen", widersprach ihm Esposito. „Ich kümmere mich um den Papierkram."

Beckett zog ihre Augenbrauen nach oben und sie musste bei den untypischen Worten leicht lächeln. Esposito schaute sie warnend an und sie biss sich auf die Zunge um nichts zu sagen, was ihr sehr schwer fiel.

„Ich dachte, du hast ein Date mit Marisa", wunderte sich Ryan mit geschürzten Lippen, offensichtlich unentschlossen.

„Sie hat noch Schicht. Ich kann die Berichte fertigstellen, bis sie Feierabend hat."

„Klingt nach einem Plan", sagte Beckett immer noch grinsend. Ryan stieß einen Atemzug aus und schüttelte reumütig den Kopf.

„Okay, okay. Danke, Javi", sagte er und gab Espo den Aktenordner. „Bis morgen früh." Er schaute zu Beckett und Castle. „Gute Nacht, Castles."

„Nacht, Kevin."

Während Castle Ryan und Esposito zur Tür begleitete, wuchtete sich Beckett auf ihre Füße, was an diesem Punkt ihrer Schwangerschaft keine leichte Aufgabe war. Sie hielt inne, stützte sich mit einer Hand auf eine Stuhllehne um ihre Schultern zu strecken und den Kopf rollen zu lassen. Die Knochen in ihrem Hals rieben hörbar aneinander.

Ein weiterer Anfall der starken Schmerzen packte sie und sie lehnte sich schwer auf den Stuhl. Sie war dankbar, dass sie mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand, sodass keiner der Männer ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Selbst ohne auf ihre Armbanduhr zu schauen konnte sie feststellen, dass die Schmerzen in kürzeren Abständen auftraten.

Was auch immer es war, es war vorbei, als Castle zurückkam und anfing die Pizzaschachteln wegzuräumen. „Ist alles klar?", fragte er.

„Ja." Sie gähnte, plötzlich ziemlich fertig. „Ich mache mich bettfertig." Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr und ächzte. „Obwohl es viel zu früh fürs Bett ist."

„Für dich nicht", gluckste Castle und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, als er mit den Schachteln an ihr vorbeiging. „Wenn du müde bist, ist es Zeit fürs Bett."

Ein paar Minuten später hatte sie ihr Nachthemd an und war fertig fürs Bett. Beckett stand seufzend am Fuß ihres Bettes. Der Gedanke sich auf das Bett niederzulassen – und sich dann jedes Mal sich wieder hochzuhieven, wenn sie auf die Toilette musste – war plötzlich überhaupt nicht verlockend.

„Rick", sagte sie und tappte zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Ich glaube, dass ich versuche im Sessel zu schlafen wie es Dr. Kowalewski vorgeschlagen hat. Würdest du die Lichter ausmachen?"

„Ja, natürlich", antwortete er sofort. „Ich bin mit dem Geschirr sowieso fertig." Er trocknete schnell seine Hände ab und kam zu ihr her. „Brauchst du etwas?"

„Nein, ich habe mein Glas Wasser, mit geht's gut." Ihre Augenlider fühlten sich an wie Blei. Sie sank wie ein Stein in den Sessel und rückte das Sofakissen an ihrem Rücken zurecht.

Castle machte alle Lichter aus und ließ den Raum in Dunkelheit mit Ausnahme des Lichtstreifens, der von der Tür aus seinem Büro schien. Er brachte eine Decke zu Beckett und wickelte sie vorsichtig um ihre Füße. „Soll ich hier neben dir auf der Couch schlafen?", bot er an, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf und hob eine Hand um seine Wange zu streicheln. Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Nein, nein. Es gibt keinen Grund, warum wir beide Rückenschmerzen haben sollten. Alles gut."

„Okay…" Er richtete sich auf und sah mit so viel Zärtlichkeit auf sie hinunter, dass es ihr durch und durch warm wurde. „Wenn du dir sicher bist", sagte er. „Ich bin in meinem Büro, falls du etwas brauchst."

„Mm." Sie konnte fühlen, wie sie der Schlaf übermannte, aber sie konnte noch lange genug dagegen ankämpfen. „Schreibst du?"

„Ja." Seine Stimme war sanft, amüsiert, aber sie konnte auch die zurückgehaltene Aufregung hören. „Ja, ich bin da drin und schreibe."

„Mehr Nikki oder das Neue, über das du geredet hast?", fragte sie, aber das leise Grummeln seiner Antwort konnte sie schon nicht mehr hören, als sie einschlief.

* * *

„Beckett?", sagte Ryan überrascht, als der Aufzug sich am nächsten Morgen auf der Etage des Morddezernats öffnete. Köpfe drehten sich im ganzen Großraumbüro, als Beckett und Castle den Flur vom Aufzug zum Büro des Captains gingen.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich sollte eigentlich nicht hier sein", meinte Beckett mit engen Augen in Richtung Castle und ihr Gesichtsausdruck machte es klar, dass es eine Auseinandersetzung – oder mehrere – zu diesem Thema gegeben hatte. „Aber ich muss in diesem Fall auf dem Laufenden bleiben und so ist es eben einfacher."

Ryan schluckte schwer. „Oh Mist", murmelte er in sich hinein. Esposito war schon von seinem Schreibtischstuhl aufgesprungen um das Paar aufzuhalten und Ryan hastete ebenfalls zu ihnen.

„Beckett, warte eine Minute", bat Esposito schnell, „ähm, du musst-"

„Da gibt es etwas, das du-", begann Ryan, aber es war zu spät. Beckett hatte die Tür von ihrem Büro schon erreicht und war eingetreten - naja, eingewatschelt, aber beide Detectives behielten diesen Gedanken schön für sich – nur um abrupt anzuhalten, als sie jemanden in ihrem Schreibtischstuhl sitzen sah.

„Ja, das wäre dann alles, danke", sagte Victoria Gates ins Telefon. Sie legte den Hörer auf und faltete ihre Hände auf dem Schreibtisch, der früher der ihre gewesen war. Sie schaute über ihre Brillengläser auf ihre Untergebene.

„Captain Beckett", ließ Gates trocken mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen verlauten. „Was für eine Überraschung."

„Sir", sagte Beckett und war kurz verwirrt, fing sich aber schnell wieder. Sie hob ihr Kinn auf trotzige Weise, aber Gates hob eine Hand um sie beschwichtigen, ein Schatten eines Lächelns auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie Beckett beobachtete.

„Sparen Sie es sich, Kate. Ich würde Sie nirgendwo anders als mitten im Geschehen erwarten." Sie runzelte ihre Stirn beim Anblick von Castle. „Mr. Castle natürlich auch."

„Schön, Sie wieder zu sehen, Inspector", erwiderte Castle mit einem erfreuten Grinsen, welches an der Frau vorbeiging. Sie ignorierte ihn und stand vom Schreibtischstuhl auf, deutete Beckett an sich zu setzen.

„Sorry, Beckett", sagte Ryan seufzend. „Äh, wir hatten noch nicht die Möglichkeit dir zu sagen, dass Deputy Inspector Gate hergekommen ist um die Ermittlungen zu leiten."

„Ja", sagte Gates kühl, hob eine Hand, als Beckett und Castle beide empört einatmeten, „aber lassen Sie mich hinzufügen, dass ich dieses Mal nicht vorhabe einzugreifen. Sehen Sie mich als interessierten Beobachter." Sie ließ ihre Hand sinken sah sie beide abwechselnd eindringlich an. „Ich habe den Oberen auf dem Polizeipräsidium gesagt, dass ich mir kein besseres Team vorstellen kann, das diesen Fall bearbeitet, trotz der Bedenken wegen Ihrer, sagen wir, emotionalen Verwicklung."

„Danke, Sir", sagte Beckett und ließ sich in ihren Stuhl nieder.

Gates nickte ihr zu. „Aber ich werde nicht zögern einzuspringen", fügte sie hinzu, „falls ich das Gefühl habe, dass die Ermittlungen von einem von Ihnen beeinträchtigt werden."

„Verstanden", sagte Ryan und Esposito nickte ebenso.

„Gut." Gates setzte sich auf das Sofa. „Nun, Detectives Ryan und Esposito haben mich schon aufs Laufende gebracht, aber ich bin sicher, dass Sie die neuesten Entwicklungen hören möchten, Captain."

Beckett räusperte sich einen Moment um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. Gates unerwartete Präsenz hatte sie zuerst durcheinander gebracht, aber jetzt hatte sie wieder alles unter Kontrolle und war wild entschlossen in den Fall einzutauchen, entgegengesetzt dem, was Castle ihr auf dem Weg hierher ans Herz gelegt hatte.

„Entwicklungen. Ja", sagte sie kühl und schaute auf ihre Detectives. „Was habt ihr für mich?"

Esposito räusperte sich und holte seinen Notizblock hervor. „Ich habe mit Dr. Garton gesprochen, dem Psychologen, der die Studien über Phobien geleitet hat, bei denen Bailey teilnahm. Er hat sich gut an sie erinnert. Sagte, dass sie viel über Phobien wusste und selbst, als die zwei Studien vorbei waren, an denen sie teilnahm, kam sie immer wieder zurück und stellte Fragen. Er gab ihr schließlich ein paar Bücher zu dem Thema."

„Das bestätigt also, was der Therapeut in seinen Notizen aufgeschrieben hatte", wies Ryan hin. „Baileys Interesse an Phobien fing schon früh an."

Esposito stimmte nickend zu. „Dr. Garton hat sogar gesagt, dass er angefangen hat, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen, dachte, dass sie die Linie zur ungesunden Obsession überschritten hat. Aber als er das ihr gegenüber erwähnte, wurde sie wütend, beschimpfte ihn und er hat nie wieder von ihr gehört."

„Naja, das ist ja keine Überraschung", kommentierte Castle. „Psychopaten hassen es kritisiert und in Frage gestellt zu werden. Sie hat das Gleiche mit dem Arzt gemacht, der ihr gesagt hat, dass sie unfruchtbar ist."

„Genau", stimmte Beckett zu und macht ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Haben wir Infos, wo sich Bailey gerade herumtreibt?"

„Noch nicht", antwortete Ryan. „Sie ist nicht wieder in ihre Wohnung zurück, seit wir sie durchsucht haben."

„Aber die Kreditkarte ist noch in Benutzung", sagte Vikram vom Türrahmen her. „Darf ich?"

„Bitte", sagte Beckett und winkte ihn herein. Er trat mit einem iPad in den Händen ein.

„Die Kreditkarte, die Bailey auf Susan Murphys Namen hat ausstellen lassen, wurde gestern und heute mehrere Male in Fast-Food-Restaurants im Bereich um das Krankenhaus herum benutzt", berichtete er. „Außerdem wurden Susan Murphys Zugangsdaten vor ein paar Minuten in das System des Krankenhauses eingegeben um sich einzuloggen. Ich bat die IT-Leute dort ihr Konto aktiviert zu lassen und eine Benachrichtigung einzurichten."

„Okay", begann Beckett, doch Vikram war noch nicht fertig.

„Ich habe auch Baileys Eltern gefunden", verkündete er mit ein wenig Stolz. „Das war nicht einfach, kann ich euch sagen."

„Sie leben noch?"

„Nein, das ist es ja", meinte Vikram. „Der Vater starb vor vielen Jahren, aber die Mutter ist erst letztes Jahr gestorben. Früher September."

Jeder im Raum reagierte auf diese Information, Augenbrauen wurden hochgezogen und man setzte sich aufrechter hin.

„September?", wiederholte Ryan und sprach aus, was alle dachten: „Das ist kurz bevor sie anfing zu töten."

„Woran ist die Mutter gestorben?", fragte Gates.

„Leberversagen", antwortete Vikram und Becketts Augen wurden weit. Sie drehte sich zu Castle und sah, dass er sie genau gleich ansah.

„Das passt", meinte er. „Es passt alles."

„Was habe ich verpasst?", wollte Gates wissen.

„Als Bailey Castle vor ein paar Monaten in ihrer Gewalt hatte, erwähnte sie, dass ihre Eltern Alkoholiker gewesen waren", erklärte Beckett. „Sie sagte, dass sie immer zu betrunken waren um Notiz von ihr zu nehmen."

„Das macht Sinn", unterbrach Vikram. „Laut dem, was ich herausgefunden habe, sieht es so aus, als ob sie seit einigen Jahren mit keinem Elternteil gesprochen hatte. Ihre Mutter hat wieder geheiratet und änderte ihren Namen, was auch der Grund war, warum ich sie so lange nicht aufspüren konnte."

„Sie brach den Kontakt zu ihnen ab", überlegte Castle. „Wahrscheinlich, sobald sie alt genug war um auszuziehen. Aber dann hat sie irgendwie vom Tod ihrer Mutter erfahren und das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte und ihre Mordserie anfangen ließ."

„Captain?", sagte Marisa Aragon und streckte den Kopf durch den Türrahmen. „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung."

„Ist nicht schlimm", meinte Beckett. „Was gibt's?"

„Dr. Parish rief aus der Gerichtsmedizin an", antwortete Aragon und betrat den Raum um Bericht zu erstatten. „Sie bestätigte, dass Susan Murphy an einer Überdosis Suk… Sukk… ähm…", stotterte sie und war verlegen. „Dieses Mittel, das wir im Lagerraum gefunden hatten."

„Succinylcholin", sagte Castle. Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu ihm und starrten ihn an. „Was denn? Ich habe geübt."

Beckett schüttelte den Kopf und wunderte sich nicht weiter. „Okay", sagte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn und starrte auf die Oberfläche ihres Schreibtisches, während sie alle Informationen in ihren Gedanken nochmal sortierte. „Ich denke folgendes", sprach sie weiter, hob den Kopf und schaute von einer Person zur nächsten um sicherzugehen, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit von jedem hatte. „Wir müssen bei Bailey Eigeninitiative ergreifen, in die Offensive gehen, während wir noch einen Vorteil ihr gegenüber haben. Wir müssen sie ködern."

„Das ist zu gefährlich", erwiderte Castle sofort, was Beckett nicht überraschte. Über dieses Thema hatte das Paar heute schon mindestens einmal diskutiert. „Sie verhaspelt sich, ist unvorhersehbar. Wir können es nicht riskieren sie zu provozieren."

„Das ist _genau_ die Chance, die wir nutzen müssen", entgegnete Beckett ruhig. „Wir bekommen nie wieder so eine Möglichkeit sie zu schnappen."

„Sir", sagte Castle fast verzweifelt und schaute Gates flehend an. „Sie müssen sehen, dass dies zu viel ist. Die Frau ist gefährlich. Sie hat schon mindestens sechs Leute auf dem Gewissen und jetzt ist sie hinter uns her."

Ryan und Esposito hoben ihre Augenbrauen und tauschten einen Blick. Aufgrund der Vorgeschichte zwischen Castle und Gates wussten sie alle, was es ihn kosten musste ausgerechnet sie um Unterstützung zu bitten.

Gates summte nachdenklich und schaute Castle und Beckett an. „Natürlich kann ich keinen Aktionsplan gutheißen, der ein Mitglied des NYPD in unnötige Gefahr bringt", sagte sie, „insbesondere eines, das schon im Mutterschutz ist."

„Dankeschön!", rief Castle erleichtert aus. Aber sein Gesicht wurde wieder besorgt, als Gates ihren Kopf schüttelte und so alles, was er hätte sagen wollen, im Keim erstickte.

„Wie dem auch sei", sprach sie weiter und ließ Castle nervös seufzen, „würde ich gerne die Details von Captain Becketts Vorhaben hören."

Beckett nickte langsam. „Vielen Dank, Sir." Alle Teile fügten sich in ihren Gedanken zusammen. Sie musste nur sichergehen, dass die anderen das gleiche Bild vor Augen hatten.

„Wir alle wissen, was Bailey plante", begann sie langsam. „Es war offensichtlich ihr Plan, auf die Geburt unseres Babys zu warten um sie dann zu entführen." Bei dem Gedanken, dass eine manische Frau ihr Baby in die Hände bekam lief ihr ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Aber sie weigerte sich den Horrorszenarien Beachtung zu schenken. Sie holte tief Luft und redete weiter: „Sie hat seit Wochen im Krankenhaus gearbeitet, sich die Routine angeeignet, ihren kleinen Raum eingerichtet, hat alles für ihren großen Moment vorbereitet."

„Sie ist vermutlich ziemlich verärgert, dass du so über dem Termin bist", kommentierte Ryan. Aufgrund der Blicke, die er dafür erhielt, schaute er zu Boden und murmelte: „Entschuldigung."

„Mein Punkt ist", machte Beckett weiter, „dass wir annehmen können, dass sie immer noch das gleiche Ziel vor Augen hat. Sie will immer noch unser Baby, und sie will, dass wir leiden."

„Sie denken also nicht, dass sie ihren Plan ändert?", fragte Gates. „Sie weiß schließlich, dass wir ihren geheimen Raum und ihre Wohnung gefunden haben."

Beckett wusste ihre Antwort darauf, aber sie schaute zu Ryan und Esposito und lud sie still ein die Frage an ihrer Stelle zu beantworten. Die zwei Detectives verständigten sich über Augenkontakt und Esposito begann zu sprechen.

„Nein", sagte er definitiv. „Sie weiß, dass wir ihr auf der Spur sind, aber sie wird ihren Plan nicht ändern. Sie ist zu besessen von diesem komischen Rachefeldzug, den sie in ihren Gedanken gegen Beckett und Castle erschaffen hat."

Ryan nickte zustimmend. „Ja", nahm er den Faden auf. „Sie weiß, dass es ihre beste Chance ist, vielleicht ihre einzige Chance, dein Baby in die Hände zu bekommen."

„Genau", sagte Beckett und war froh, dass ihre Detectives auf derselben Wellenlänge waren. „Also ist das _unsere_ beste Chance sie zu kriegen. Wir können ihr im Krankenhaus eine Falle stellen."

„Nein", platzte Castle heraus, sein Gesicht versteinert. „Auf keinen Fall. Wir benutzen dich nicht als Köder."

„Ich werde mich und das Baby nicht in Gefahr bringen", beschwichtigte Beckett, lehnte sich über den Schreibtisch um seine Hand zu berühren. „Ich habe dir das versprochen. Aber wenn wir sie denken lassen, dass ich dort bin, mit Wehen, wird sie das herauslocken."

„Ja, das wird es", sagte Ryan nachdenklich. „Sie wird der Versuchung nicht widerstehen können." Esposito stimmte auch nickend zu.

„Es ergibt schon Sinn", gab Castle zögerlich zu. „Und sobald sie auftaucht, packen wir sie."

„Mm… vielleicht", meinte Beckett. „Aber, Babe, wir haben zusammen genug Mördern hinter Gitter verholfen um zu wissen, dass wir definitiv einen Plan B brauchen. Und es muss mehr sein, als dass du mit ihr redest und sie ablenkst, sodass sie unvorsichtig wird."

„Ja." Castle brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande. „Das kann ja nicht jedes Mal klappen."

„Wir kennen jedoch ihre Schwächen", wies Beckett hin, „und so können wir einen Weg finden diese auszunutzen. Wir haben hier die Oberhand, also lasst sie uns auch nutzen."

„Das hört sich alles vielversprechend an", kommentierte Gates von ihrem Platz auf der Couch, „aber gehen wir für einen Moment nochmal zurück auf Anfang, Captain. Wie haben Sie vor Bailey ins Krankenhaus zu locken, sie denken zu lassen, dass Sie in den Wehen liegen, ohne sich selber mitten ins Geschehen zu stürzen?"

„Wir verwenden einen Lockvogel", sagte eine Stimme. Beckett schaute überrascht auf.

Officer Aragon hatte gesprochen. Sie errötete leicht, als die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr ruhte, aber sie hob ihr Kinn, schob die Schultern zurück und sagte: „Ich mache das, Captain. Ich bin nicht so groß wie Sie, aber wenn man mich in einen Rollstuhl setzt, wäre das nicht so offensichtlich. Ich kann Ihre Kleidung tragen und mich als Sie ausgeben um sie anzulocken."

Esposito schien an etwas zu ersticken; Ryan legte eine warnende Hand auf seinen Arm. Javi zog eine Grimasse, als er damit kämpfte seinen Mund zu halten.

Beckett fühlte Mitleid für ihren Detective, aber zur gleichen Zeit prickelte ihr Nacken mit der bekannten Aufregung. Der Plan formierte sich in ihren Gedanken schon und er sah gut aus. „Es wäre gefährlich", warnte sie, aber Aragon biss sich auf die Zähne und die Entschlossenheit schien in ihren Augen.

„Ich bin für die Herausforderung bereit, Captain", sagte sie bestimmt.

„Es könnte klappen", überlegte Gates laut und sah Beckett in die Augen. „Das hat definitiv Potential."

Beckett öffnete ihren Mund um zu antworten, aber urplötzlich überkam sie ein weiteres schmerzhaftes Zusammenziehen. Dieses war stärker als alle anderen davor und der starke Schmerz schoss so unerwartet durch ihren Bauch, dass sie ein Japsen nicht zurückhalten konnte. Sie packte den Rand ihres Schreibtisches und sie atmete den Schmerz durch ihren geöffneten Mund weg.

Als das klammernde Gefühl nachließ, was ihr wie Stunden später vorkam, hob sie ihren Kopf und sah, dass alle Augen im Raum auf sie gerichtet waren, geschockt.

„Kate?", japste ihr Mann und seine Miene wurde nervös. „Ist alles okay?"

Sie holte tief Luft, ihre Schultern vom Schmerz noch angespannt. „Rick… ich glaube, es geht los."


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

„Ich kann nicht es nicht fassen, dass du schon einen Tag Wehen hast und es mir nicht gesagt hast."

„Ich habe nicht schon einen Tag Wehen", protestierte Beckett.

Rick stieß spöttisch einen Seufzer aus und rutschte auf dem harten Plastikstuhl im Warteraum des Krankenhauses herum. Er starrte seine Frau ungläubig an. „Kate, du hast mir gerade gesagt, dass du seit gestern Morgen Wehen hast."

„Naja…" Sie schaute mit leicht geröteten Wangen weg. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es richtige Wehen waren. Ich dachte, es könnten extra starke Übungswehen sein."

„Wenn du eine Woche über dem Termin bist?", fragte er barsch. Sie zuckte zusammen und er bemerkte, dass sein Ton zu harsch war, seufzte und fuhr mit seiner Hand über sein Gesicht.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte er. „Ich sollte dich nicht anschreien. Entschuldigung." Er nahm Kates Hand.

„Ist schon gut", sagte sie sanft und drückte seine Finger. „Es tut mir auch leid. Ich hätte eher etwas sagen sollen. Ich wollte dir nur nicht noch mehr Sorgen aufhalsen."

„Wir sollen uns eigentlich gegenseitig Dinge erzählen, Beckett." Er fühlte sich für die direkten Worte schuldig, aber es musste gesagt werden.

Kate nickte und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich weiß. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Keine Zurückhaltung mehr, ich verspreche es."

„Gut." Er rutschte noch einmal auf dem unbequemen Sitz herum und schaute sich irritiert in dem kleinen Wartebereich um. „Was dauert denn so lange? Sie hätten dich längst aufrufen sollen."

„Rick." Seine Frau drückte erneut seine Hand um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken. „Weißt du, wir brauchen nicht unbedingt hier sein. Die Wehen folgen noch nicht so dicht aufeinander."

„Ich dachte, du sagtest, dass sie alle zehn Minuten kommen", meinte er stirnrunzelnd. „Dr. Kowalewski sagte sie bei zehn Minuten anzurufen."

„Ja, sie _anzurufen_ , nicht ins Krankenhaus düsen, Babe." Kate zog ihre vereinten Hände auf ihren Bauch und breitete seine Handfläche auf der Fläche über ihrem Baby aus. „Mir geht's gut. Uns beiden geht es gut. Wir müssen noch nicht hier sein."

Castle öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, sah dann aber die Ärztin persönlich von der Rezeption wegtreten. „Dr. K", rief er und sprang aus dem Sitz.

„Rick, Kate." Die Geburtshelferin lächelte sie an, als sie auf sie zukam. „Ich sagte Ihnen doch, dass ich Sie in weniger als einer Woche wiedersehe, ja? Wie geht es allen?"

„Gut", begann Kate, aber Rick unterbrach, immer noch nervös.

„Sie fühlt sich gut, Doktor, aber die Wehen sind ziemlich stark und kommen circa alle zehn Minuten."

„Ja, gut, gut", sagte die Ärztin und legte eine beruhigende Hand auf seinen Arm. „Beruhigen Sie sich, Rick. Sie haben das doch schon einmal hinter sich, nein?"

„Naja, es ist schon lange her", grummelte er und fühlte, wie seine Ohren heiß wurden. Beide hatten vermutlich Recht. Er musste mal herunterfahren. Der Megan Bailey Fall beschäftigte ihn nur zu sehr und machte ihn nervös. „Entschuldigung. Ich bin ruhig. Ich bin ruhig."

„Uh-huh", meinte Kate skeptisch. „Aber, Doktor, ich wollte Sie vorher anrufen um unser Beileid wegen Susan auszusprechen."

„Oh", sagte Rick und fühlte sich wie der größte Trottel der Welt. Er hatte es komplett vergessen. „Ja, herzliches Beileid. Falls wir irgendetwas tun können", fügte er ernst hinzu.

„Danke." Dr. Kowalewski hielt kurz inne und blinzelte stark. „Die ganze Praxis ist bestürzt sie zu verlieren. Sie war wundervolle Arzthelferin, wundervolle Person."

„Das war sie allerdings", stimmte Kate leise zu.

„Ich werde Ihnen die Beerdigungsdetails schicken", sagte die Ärztin, aber dann streckte sie den Rücken und kehrte zum brüsken professionellen Ton zurück. „Aber ich denke, dass sie nicht zu Beerdigung kommen können. Zu beschäftigt mit Baby, ja?" Ihr Lächeln war ein wenig kleiner als sonst, aber trotzdem ehrlich.

„Ich glaube, da haben Sie Recht", meinte Kate und wurde ein wenig blass. „Aber ich wollte ihre Zeit nicht vergeuden, Doktor. Wir können-"

„Nein, nein. Nicht vergeudet", verneinte Dr. Kowalewski. „Wenn Sie schon mal da sind, machen wir Untersuchung, nur um sicher zu gehen, ja? Kommen Sie mit in Untersuchungszimmer."

„Oh… naja… okay", meinte Kate und schaute Castle an. Sie schien plötzlich nervös zu sein und er konnte es nachvollziehen. Die Geburt ihres Babys schien immer abstrakt, etwas, das in ferner Zukunft lag, aber jetzt war der Zeitpunkt da und alles schien auf einmal sehr viel… _realer_.

„Ja", sagte er und gab Kate ein zuversichtliches Lächeln. „Lass uns schauen, was los ist." Dann reichte er ihr die Hand und half ihr beim Aufstehen.

* * *

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Captain?", fragte Aragon, als Beckett und Castle aus dem Untersuchungszimmer im Krankenhaus kamen. Kate hielt abrupt an, ihre Augenbrauen voller Überraschung hochgezogen, als sie ihre Leute im Wartebereich stehen sah.

„Ja. Was macht ihr alle denn hier?", fragte sie und sah ihren Mann an, der ebenso überrascht war.

„Wir bereiten alles für den Plan vor", antwortete Esposito. „Während du untersucht wurdest, haben wir mit Gates besprochen und die Details ausgearbeitet."

„Das habt ihr?" Kate sah erneut ihren Mann an. „Ähm… sollten wir das nicht besprechen?"

„Wir haben es schon besprochen, oder?", meinte Castle und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Wie du gesagt hast: das ist unsere beste Gelegenheit um sie anzulocken. Vielleicht die einzige Chance, die wir kriegen."

Kates Augenbrauen hingen nun fast an ihrem Haaransatz. „Also… bist du dann damit einverstanden?"

Castles Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. „Nur, weil du dich nicht beteiligst. Garantiert, absolut nicht beteiligst. Das gehört doch zum Plan, oder?", fügte er hinzu und drehte sich zu den Detectives.

„Natürlich", sagte Esposito, obwohl er ein bisschen ungewiss wirkte.

„Was hat die Ärztin gesagt?", fragte Ryan.

„Dass ich nach Hause gehen kann", antwortete Beckett mit einem Lächeln. „Wenn die Wehen alle fünf Minuten kommen, sollen wir wieder herkommen. Aber wenn wir das wirklich durchziehen, gehe ich auf keinen Fall von hier weg."

„Was durchziehen?", fragte Dr. Kowalewski, als sie sich von hinten näherte. „Kate, Sie sind noch da. Geht es darum, die Person zu fassen, die Susan ermordet hat?"

„Ja", sagte Kate und drehte sich zu der Ärztin. „Und wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würden wir gerne Ihre Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen."

* * *

„Hey, Castle", sagte Vikram und sah sich neugierig in der Wochenstation um, als er aus dem Aufzug stieg. „Was ist los? Warum hast du mich gebeten herzukommen? Ich nehme an, dass es mit dem Plan Bailey zu schnappen zu tun hat."

„Du nimmst richtig an", meinte Castle und deutete dem anderen Mann an ihm zu folgen. „Komm' mit hier rein."

„Ist das der Lagerraum, wo sie die Entführung vorbereitet hat?", fragte Vikram, als Castle die Tür für ihn offen hielt.

„Jap. Wir haben aber alles ausgeräumt, wie du sehen kannst."

Der Raum war wirklich leer, außer einem Drehstuhl und einem kleinen Schreibtisch, auf dem ein Laptop und ein großer Monitor standen. Vikram schaute sich mit Unbehagen um: kahle, fensterlose Wände, schmuddeliger grauer Krankenhausboden, hartes fluoreszierendes Licht.

„Ich habe mitbekommen, dass sie die Tür verstärkt und schalldicht hat machen lassen", kommentierte er und drehte sich um, damit er die Innenseite der Tür anschauen konnte, welche tatsächlich Anzeichen zeigte, dass sie modifiziert wurde.

„Das stimmt", bestätigte Castle. „Sie ist um einiges dicker als eine übliche Tür und sie hat auch das kleine Fenster überdeckt, wie du sehen kannst."

„Willst du, äh…" Vikram gluckste nervös. „Willst du mich hier einschließen?"

„Was?" Castle sah aufgeschreckt aus. „Nein! Nein, nicht dich. Beckett." Er schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. „Entschuldigung, das hätte ich sagen sollen. Wir wollen das hier in einen sicheren Raum für Beckett umwandeln, in dem sie bleiben kann, während wir die Falle für Bailey vorbereiten. Uniformierte Beamte werden an der Tür Wache stehen, und wir brauchen dich für – ah, ja, danke", brach er ab, als ein weiterer Mann den Kopf zur Tür hereinstreckte. „Kommen Sie herein, kommen Sie nur herein."

„Hi", begrüßte der Neuankömmling, der eine Jeans, ein Akte X-T-Shirt und einen Krankenhausausweis trug. „Ich bin Peter von der IT-Abteilung des Krankenhauses. Sind Sie Vikram? Wir haben vorher miteinander telefoniert."

„Ja, hi, schön Sie kennenzulernen", erwiderte Vikram und schüttelte Peters Hand.

„Peter ist einverstanden, dass du Zugriff auf die Sicherheitskameras des Krankenhauses bekommst", erklärte Castle. „Und du sollst eine Kamera im Kreißsaal installieren, damit Beckett hier drin bleiben kann und trotzdem alles mitbekommt, aber ohne in Gefahr zu sein."

„Ich denke, dass ich alles hier habe, was Sie dafür brauchen", sagte Peter und zeigte auf einen großen Karton, der auf dem Boden vor der Tür stand. „Ich habe Ihnen schon die Login-Daten auf dem Laptop voreingestellt. Hier, ich zeige es Ihnen mal."

„Ich werde, äh, ich werde mal…" Castles Stimme erstarb, als er sah, dass die beiden IT-Leute sich über den Computer gebeugt und ihn schon vergessen hatten. „Ich werde dann mal gehen."

Er trat in den Flur und wollte eigentlich in das Büro der Krankenhausführung gehen, wo seine Frau und ihr Team die letzten Details des Plans besprachen. Ein Signalton, der aus seiner Tasche kam, brachte ihn dazu eine andere Richtung einzuschlagen. Er duckte sich in einen nahegelegenen Wartebereich um ans Handy zu gehen.

„Hey, Alexis", sagte er und versuchte fröhlich und unbekümmert zu klingen. „Was gibt's?"

„Dad!", rief seine Tochter aus. „Kyle hat mir gesagt, was los ist. Warum hast du nicht angerufen und uns gesagt, dass Beckett Wehen hat?"

„Oh." Er verzog das Gesicht. Er hätte Alexis Bescheid geben sollen, bevor es ihr Freund tat. „Entschuldigung, Kleines. Es sind nur leichte Wehen, daher wollte ich euch nicht in Aufregung versetzen."

„Du hast versprochen mir und Grams gleich anzurufen, wenn es los geht", schalt Alexis sanft. „Aber ist schon gut, ich vergebe dir, weil Kyle mir auch das mit dem Fall und allem erzählt hat." Sorge klang in ihrer Stimme. „Ihr seid doch vorsichtig, oder? Ich meine echt und ernsthaft vorsichtig, nicht wie sonst immer."

Castle stieß einen entrüsteten Atemzug aus. „Wie sonst immer? Ich verbitte mir diese Andeutungen, junge Dame."

„Ganz im Ernst, Dad. Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für ein Nahtoderlebnis, für die du und Beckett so bekannt seid", meinte Alexis. Sie klang so besorgt, dass in seiner Brust eine Mischung von Schuld und Stolz aufkam.

„Ich weiß, Liebling. Entschuldige meine Witzeleien", sagte er leise. „Ich verspreche dir, dass wir sicher sind. Wir lassen deiner Schwester nichts passieren."

Alexis war für einen langen Moment ruhig. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich eine Schwester haben werde", sagte sie dann und das Staunen in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn lächeln.

„Ich weiß", antwortete er. „Und bald sogar. Hör mal, Kleines, lass Gram wissen, was los ist, aber kommt noch nicht ins Krankenhaus, okay? Ich gebe Bescheid, wenn es soweit ist. Versprochen."

„Okay. Was ist mit Kates Dad? Soll ich ihn auch anrufen?"

„Oh…", Gott, er hatte Jim total vergessen. „Nein, das sollte Kate selber machen. Ich erinnere sie daran. Danke, Liebes."

„Bitte. Sei vorsichtig, Dad. Hab dich lieb."

„Ich dich auch. Bis bald."

* * *

„Okay", sagte Dr. Sutherland und tippte zum letzten Mal auf seine Tastatur, als Beckett, Esposito, Ryan und Aragon zusahen. „Captain Beckett, Sie sind jetzt offiziell in der Wochenstation aufgenommen. Jeder, der Ihre Patientenakte im System abruft, sieht, dass Sie in Kreißsaal zwei liegen."

„Vielen Dank, Doktor", bedankte sich Beckett.

„Und ebenso vielen Dank dafür, dass Sie zusätzliche Krankenhauskleidung zur Verfügung stellen", fügte Ryan hinzu. „Wir haben über die ganze Wochenstation Beamte stationiert, gekleidet als Krankenhauspersonal."

„Lassen Sie mich wissen, wenn ich noch etwas für Sie tun kann", meinte der Krankenhausmanager, obwohl er bei dem Gedanken etwas blass wurde.

„Du gehst jetzt besser in den abgesicherten Raum", schlug Esposito Beckett vor. Sie nickte.

„Schon auf dem Weg."

Als sie Dr. Sutherlands Büro verließen, richtete sich Officer Hernandez auf, wo er zuvor gegen die Wand gelehnt hatte. Beckett nickte ihm zu und er lief im Gleichschritt hinter ihr her in Richtung Aufzüge.

„Ich melde mich bei Gates", sagte Ryan. „Wollte mal fragen, ob auf dem Zwölften alles glatt läuft."

„Alter, sie hat vier Jahre lang das Revier geleitet", erinnerte ihn Esposito mit einem bemüht leichten Ton. Ryan schnitt eine Grimasse, die wohl ein Lächeln als Antwort sein sollte.

„Ja, aber trotzdem", murmelte er und drehte sich weg, als er sein Handy ans Ohr hielt.

„Hey", sagte Espo mit leiserer Stimme, als er sich zu Aragon drehte. „Hör mal… bist du sicher, dass du das machen willst?"

„Natürlich". Sie sah ihn mit verengten Augen an. „Du wirst ja wohl nicht gefühlsduselig, oder?"

„Nein, nein. Es ist nur, weißt du, falls dir etwas passiert, wird Richie mir die Leviten lesen."

Marisa lachte sanft. „Nee, keine Sorge, Javi. Er mag dich doch jetzt."

„Aber jetzt mal im Ernst", meinte Javi leise. „Du weißt, dass du, naja, hier nichts beweisen musst, oder?"

„Darum geht es hier gar nicht", antwortete sie. „Schau mal, jeder Polizist würde so ziemlich alles für seinen Captain tun, richtig? Und Beckett… sie ist etwas Besonderes."

„Das ist allerdings wahr", musste Espo zustimmen.

„Sie hieß mich vom ersten Moment im Zwölften willkommen", fuhr Marisa fort. „Und als ich ihr von uns erzählt habe, hat sie nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt. Verstehst du?"

„Ja." Er nickte. „Ich verstehe. Aber, äh…" Er ließ den Satz unbeendet, drückte seine Lippen zusammen und sah sich im geschäftigen Flur des Krankenhauses um, schaute überall hin, nur nicht auf seine Freundin. Sein ganzer Körper drohte in Panik auszubrechen, und er wusste nicht, wie er das, was er sagen wollte, ausdrücken konnte.

„Hey." Aragons Hand lag auf seinem Arm, holte ihn zurück und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie. „Was ist los?", fragte sie sachte.

„Es ist nur… diese Megan Bailey", sagte er langsam und suchte nach Worten. „Angst ist ihr Ding, oder? Und sie hatte mich ziemlich schnell durchschaut. Fand heraus, dass meine größte Angst ist, die Leute, die mir wichtig sind, meine Familie nicht beschützen zu können." Er holte tief Luft. „Die Leute, die ich liebe."

Sein Herzschlag pochte in seinen Ohren, aber er war fähig die Augen zu heben und in Marisas zu schauen.

„Ich weiß, dass du Polizistin bist, dass du hart im Nehmen bist", fuhr er fort. „Du kannst auf dich aufpassen. Kannst auf mein Neandertaler-Getue verzichten. Aber… ich kann mir nicht helfen. Ich habe Angst", gab er fast flüsternd zu.

Marisa schaute ihn ernst und mit großen Augen an. Sie ging näher zu ihm hin, ließ ihre Hand seinen Arm entlang gleiten, bis sie an seiner Schulter angekommen war.

„Javi, es ist okay", sagte sie sanft. „Hey, ich habe auch Angst, aber wir haben es unter Kontrolle. Wir schaffen das." Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Und ich höre auch, was du nicht sagst."

Irgendwie gab ihre Aussage ihm den Mut, den er brauchte. Endlich war es an der Zeit die Worte loszulassen. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er.

Daraufhin erblühte das kleine Lächeln zur puren Freude auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte sie zurück. Esposito merkte, wie sich auch seine Lippen ohne sein Einverständnis nach oben bogen.

Aragon lehnte sich zu ihm, ihre Augen auf seinen Mund gerichtet, stoppte aber plötzlich, als sie jemand hinter ihm bemerkte. Sie trat hastig einen Schritt zurück und lief rot an.

„Hey, LT", grüßte sie peinlich berührt. Esposito ächzte innerlich, zwang sich aber, den Gruß mit einem Kopfnicken zu wiederholen, als der Officer bei ihnen ankam.

„Hey, Leute", erwiderte LT. „Ich habe die Sachen, die Sie brauchen, Aragon. Es ist alles da drin", fügte er hinzu und gab ihr eine kleine Reisetasche.

„Danke", antwortete sie und nahm die Tasche, als Espo kurz seine Augen schloss um sich wieder auf den Fall zu konzentrieren. „Ich sollte, ähm-"

„Ja", sagte er nickend. „Du ziehst dich besser um. Wir sehen uns da drin."

„Genau." Es gab wieder einen peinlichen Moment, da LT immer noch da stand und weil sie an einem öffentlichen Ort waren. Nach kurzem Zögern lehnte sie sich vor und gab Esposito einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann zog sie sich mit einem sanften Lächeln zurück.

„Sei vorsichtig", war alles, was er sagte. Sie nickte und ging weg.

„Hey", sagte Ryan, als er mit seinem Handy in der Hand wieder zurückkam. „Also auf dem Revier ist alles klar und alles ist bereit. Wir sollten uns in Position bege-"

Er wurde vom gleichzeitigen Benachrichtigungs-Signal ihrer beiden Handys unterbrochen. Überrascht zog Esposito sein Handy aus der Tasche und schaute auf das Display, während Ryan auf seines schaute.

Die SMS war an sie beide versendet worden. Sie kam von Examensleiter des NYPD und war kurz und auf den Punkt: _Ein Platz für das kommende Sergeant-Examen wurde gerade frei. Wollen Sie ihn?_

„Ein Platz?", las Esposito laut vor und sah seinen Partner mit großen Augen an. Er sah sofort, dass Ryan genauso hin und her gerissen war wie er. Nur ein Platz für das Examen, sie waren aber zu zweit. Was sollten sie jetzt machen?

„Ich – ich muss, ähm", meinte Ryan plötzlich nervös und drehte sich weg. Erneut hob er das Handy an sein Ohr.

Esposito wollte nicht lauschen, wirklich nicht. Aber die Reaktion seines Partners machte ihn neugierig, und er konnte nicht widerstehen das Gespräch zu verfolgen.

„Ja, hallo, hier spricht nochmal Kevin Ryan", hört er. „Ja, ich habe mich gefragt, ähm, ob das, über was wir schon gesprochen hatten – ist sie noch frei?"

Esposito drehte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn weg. Es ging ihn nichts an, sagte er sich. Aber er sah auf sein Handy, auf die SMS vom Examensleiter und runzelte noch mehr die Stirn.

Sie mussten dringend reden. Aber Ryan war so geheimnistuerisch und Espo wusste einfach nicht, was er machen sollte.

* * *

„Es ist noch nicht zu spät, einen Rückzieher zu machen, wissen Sie?"

Aragon warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter auf Beckett, die auf dem Drehstuhl im abgesicherten Raum saß und sie beobachtete. „Ich weiß", antwortete sie ruhig. Sich umdrehend konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihr Spiegelbild in dem kleinen Spiegel, der an der Wand hing. Sie war dabei ihre Frisur der von Beckett so gut es ging anzugleichen. „Wie ist das?"

„Es sieht gut aus", murmelte Beckett und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Der Gedanke, dass sie jemanden in eine gefährliche Situation schickte, damit sie es nicht machen musste, war ihr unangenehm, aber sie wusste, dass der Plan solide war. Und sie musste zugeben – mit jeder neuen Wehe, die sie packte und sie jedes Mal keuchen ließ – dass sie auf keinen Fall in der Lage war, die Rolle zu spielen, die Aragon in diesem Katz- und Mausspiel mit Megan Bailey innehatte.

Nein, sagte sie zu sich selber, als sie zusah, wie Aragon ihre Bluse zuknöpfte – eine von Becketts Umstandsblusen, die sie aus ihrem Kleiderschrank für diese Gelegenheit entbehrt hatte – so musste es sein. Und Marisa kannte die Risiken. Sie war Polizistin, und eine verdammt gute. Sie konnte mit dieser Situation umgehen.

„Das fühlt sich so komisch an", kommentierte Aragon, während sie sich vom Spiegel wegdrehte und so Beckett aus ihren Gedanken holte. Der weibliche Officer tätschelte den falschen Bauch, den sie unter Becketts Bluse trug. „Hätte nicht erwartet wieder schwanger zu sein", fügte sie an und gluckste eher nervös als amüsiert aufgrund ihres eigenen Witzes und warf Beckett einen Blick zu.

„Es sieht gut aus", meinte Beckett wieder. Da sie fühlte, dass das nicht genug war, fügte sie hinzu: „Die Haare haben Sie gut hinbekommen. Aber schade um die Schuhe."

Becketts Schuhe hatten die falsche Größe, also trug Marisa ihre eigenen – schwarze Ballerinas, von denen Beckett vermutete, dass sie im hintersten Eck vergraben waren. Sie waren nicht unbedingt die Art von Schuhen, die eine Polizistin des NYPD oft bei der Arbeit tragen konnte.

„Denken Sie, dass sie scheußlich sind?", fragte Marisa mit einem Anflug von Panik und schaute auf ihre Füße. Oder versuchte es zumindest. Der Umfang des falschen Bauches war im Weg und die zwei Frauen mussten beide über das geteilte Leid lachen.

„Nein, nein. Sie sind okay", versicherte Beckett sie.

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Castle und Esposito traten ein. Beide hatten den gleichen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Alles klar hier drin?", fragte Castle, während Espo blinzelte und seine Freundin zweimal anschauen musste, als er ihre erweiterte Taille sah.

„Woah. Das ist unheimlich", kommentierte er. Marisa sah ihn mit verengten Augen an.

„Wie meinen?"

„Nichts. Nichts", wiegelte er ab und zuckte zusammen, als Castle ihn mit dem Ellbogen anstieß. „Aua. Alter, also echt."

„Sie sehen gut aus, Marisa", sagte Castle ehrlich und lächelte den weiblichen Officer an. „Ehrlich jetzt, die Ähnlichkeit ist verblüffend." Aufgrund ihrer Reaktion drehte sie sich zu seiner Frau. „Hey, sie hat selbst dein Augenrollen drauf."

„Du machst es einem leicht, Babe", stichelte Kate sanft und griff nach seiner Hand. Er gab sie ihr und sie drückte sie liebevoll. Dann nutzte sie die Gelegenheit und zog ihn näher zu sich heran.

„Wie geht's meiner Kleinen?", wollte Castle leise wissen und duckte sich, damit er ihr in die Augen schauen konnte. „Sind die Wehen noch regelmäßig?"

„Ja, jetzt alle neun Minuten. Mach' dir um mich keine Sorgen, Rick", sagte sie und sah ihn an. „Ihr müsst los. Es ist Zeit."

„Ich…" Er zögerte und packte ihre Hand fester. „Vielleicht sollte ich… sollte ich hier bei dir bleiben. Nur, falls etwas-"

„Nein", unterbrach ihn Beckett kopfschüttelnd. „Komm schon, du musst deine Rolle spielen. Es würde schon komisch aussehen, wenn du nicht bei mir wärst – ich meine, Stunt-mir – wenn sie im Kreißsaal ist."

„Ich weiß, aber…" Er hielt inne, schaute zu Boden und seufzte. „Nein, du hast ja Recht. Die Tür ist bewacht, und der Plan solide. Es wird schon klappen, richtig?"

„Das wird es." Beckett griff mit ihrer freien Hand nach seinem Kinn und hob sanft sein Gesicht zu ihrem. „Denk dran, wir geben uns der Angst nicht geschlagen. Darauf ist sie doch aus."

„Ja." Castles Gesichtsausdruck war jetzt entschlossen und hatte die Sorgenfalten vertrieben. „Richtig. Keine Angst."

„Ich liebe dich", murmelte sie. Er lächelte sanft und berührte ihre Lippen mit seinen.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Bis später."

* * *

„Alles bereit, Kate?", fragte Dr. Kowalewski, ihre Rolle spielend, als ein bestrebter Rick die Frau, die im Rollstuhl saß, zum Kreißsaal zwei schob. Aragon, mit dem Kinn auf der Brust, sodass ihre Haare das Gesicht verbargen, nickte.

„Die Wehen kommen immer schneller", sagte Castle. Er brauchte nicht die Fähigkeiten abzurufen, die er dank seiner Mutter hatte, um seine Stimme nervös klingen zu lassen. Er packte die Griffe des Rollstuhls fest mit seinen Händen, damit man nicht sah, dass sie zitterten.

„Gut, gut. Gleich hier hinein", sagte die Ärztin und winkte ihn durch die Tür.

Drei weitere Frauen in Krankenhaus-Montur – darunter zwei Undercover-Leute – folgten ihnen in den Kreißsaal. Castle stellte sich seine Frau vor, die in dem abgesicherten Raum saß, mit uniformierten Beamten vor der Tür und alles auf dem Bildschirm verfolgte, den Vikram installiert hatte. Er bekämpfte das plötzliche, lächerliche Bedürfnis zu grinsen und in die Kamera zu winken, die in der Ecke an der Decke hing.

„Da sind wir. Gleich hier hinauf", sagte die Ärztin und half Aragon aus dem Rollstuhl und auf das Krankenhausbett. Der falsche Schwangerschaftsbauch sah in Ricks Augen sehr real aus und es war unbeschreiblich verwirrend, eine Andere in den Kleidern seiner Frau zu sehen.

Aber Marisa lehnte sich entspannt gegen den Kopfteil des Bettes, das erhöht worden war, damit sie in einer sitzenden Position bleiben konnte, und gab Rick ein entspanntes Nicken. Dieses war überraschenderweise sehr beruhigend für Rick.

Dr. Kowalewski machte den CD-Player auf dem Beistelltischchen an und Musik erfüllte den Raum – ein munteres Streicher-Quartett, das eines von Becketts Favoriten war, wenn sie entspannende Hintergrundmusik hören wollte. Die Musik würde ihre Stimmen überdecken, falls jemand von außen lauschen sollte.

„Okay?", fragte die Ärztin und drehte die Lautstärke etwas auf.

„Alles klar", antwortete Aragon gefasst, obwohl ihr Gesicht angespannt aussah. „Was jetzt?"

Castle holte tief Luft und blies sie langsam wieder aus. „Jetzt… warten wir."


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

„Hey, Kev", sagte sein Partner leise. Die zwei Detectives waren zusammen in einen kleinen Schrank, der am Kreißsaal angeschlossen war, gequetscht. Es war zwar nicht der engste Raum, in dem sie für einen Zugriff ausharrten, aber es war nah dran.

„Ja?", antwortete Ryan und versuchte ruhiger zu klingen als er es im Moment war.

„Ist alles klar bei dir?" Esposito sprach zögerlich und Ryan drehte sich deshalb um und versuchte das Gesicht seines Partners in dem dämmrigen Lichtschein im Schrank zu sehen. „Ich meine… nicht diese Bailey-Sache, darüber machen wir uns alle Sorgen", meinte er weiter. „Aber du bist… komisch, seitdem wir diese SMS bekommen haben."

Ryan schluckte, zwang die Flüssigkeit seinen trockenen Hals hinunter. „Ja", brachte er als Antwort heraus. „Hör mal, Javi, ich denke … du solltest den Platz für das Examen nehmen."

„Was?" Espositos Stimme war leise, aber der Schock war in seinem Ton deutlich zu hören. „Nein, Mann, du brauchst das mehr als ich. Du musst dich um eine Familie kümmern, du brauchst das Geld. Ich kann auf das Examen im nächsten Jahr warten."

„Nein." Ryan brannte darauf, seinem Partner zu sagen, welche Veränderungen in seinem Leben plante… aber es war noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Es war schwer, das Espo vorzuenthalten, aber er musste sich sicher sein. „Ich will, dass du es machst", war alles, was er sagte. „Ich meine es ernst, Mann. Du verdienst es. Du bist sowieso ein besserer Sergeant als ich."

„Das ist doch Quatsch", spottete Espo, war dann aber für einen Moment still und überlegte. „Du meinst das ernst, oder?", sagte er letztendlich.

„Ja", bestätigte Ryan nickend. Er versuchte nicht an die Veränderungen zu denken, die kommen würden. Für sie beide. „Ja, das meine ich."

„Und du wirst mir sagen, was mit dir los ist, nicht wahr?", fügte Espo mit zunehmend besorgter Stimme hinzu. „Bald?"

„Ja, bald", versprach Ryan. In dem beengten Raum fühlte er das nachdenkliche Nicken seines Partners eher anstatt es zu sehen.

„Okay."

* * *

Beckett hatte es in dem abgesicherten Raum gemütlich. Sie saß im Schreibtischstuhl mit einer Flasche Wasser immer griffbereit. Es war dennoch komisch über den Bildschirm zu sehen, wie ihr Mann Witze mit Aragon und den anderen im Kreißsaal austauschte. Ihr Handy hatte sie in der Hand, und sie wollte es unbedingt benutzen. Aber sie und Castle hatten ausgemacht, dem jeweils anderen nicht anzurufen oder eine SMS zu schreiben, außer es war zwingend notwendig.

Dennoch wurde ihre Unruhe mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, immer stärker. Sie mussten genug Zeit vergehen lassen, damit es glaubhaft wirkte, aber die steigende Anspannung war schwer zu ertragen.

Eine Wehe begann und Kate schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr, und versuchte die Sekunden zu zählen, während sie den Schmerz wegatmete. 45 Sekunden, mehr oder weniger, und sobald die Wehe abgeklungen war, strich ihr Daumen schon über das Display ihres Handys und wählte mit leicht zitternden Fingern.

Sie hob das Handy an ihr Ohr und hörte das Freizeichen. Es klingelte einmal, dann fing das zweite Klingeln an, aber dann wurde schon abgenommen.

„Katie?", sagte eine eifrige Stimme, weich und wohlbekannt in ihrem Ohr und füllte sie mit Wärme. „Ist es soweit? Kommt das Baby?"

„Hey, Dad", murmelte sie und dachte in dem stillen Raum nicht daran das Lächeln zurückzuhalten, das über ihr Gesicht strahlte. „Ähm, naja, ja, ich habe Wehen. Es gibt aber eine Komplikation."

„Eine was? Geht's dir gut? Ist etwas mit dem Baby?", wollte ihr Vater mit alarmierter Stimme wissen und sie fühlte sich schuldig, dass sie sich so unvorsichtig ausgedrückt hatte.

„Nein, nein. Entschuldigung, so habe ich das nicht gemeint", sagte sie schnell. „Mit Lily ist alles in Ordnung, mit mir auch. Es geht uns gut. Es ist nur…" Sie hielt inne und seufzte, weil sie schon wusste, was seine Reaktion sein würde. „Es ist ein Fall. Wir versuchen eine Serienmörderin zu fassen."

„Du arbeitest an einem Fall, während du Wehen hast?", fragte Jim und schnaubte ungläubig. „Katie, ich weiß ja, dass es nicht in deiner Natur liegt mal auszuruhen, aber-"

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie und schüttelte reumütig den Kopf. „Ich arbeite nicht selber an dem Fall, Dad, aber – naja, es ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass wir im Krankenhaus sind, es aber noch eine Weile dauern wird, bevor wirklich etwas passiert. Ich will nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst."

„Ich werde nie aufhören mir Sorgen über dich zu machen, Liebling", meinte er mit einem eindeutigen Lächeln in der Stimme. „Ist so eine Elternsache. Wirst du ja auch bald wissen."

Kate lächelte. „Okay. Naja, dann sorge dich nicht zu sehr. Und komm noch nicht ins Krankenhaus, okay? Es ist zu früh. Wir geben dir Bescheid."

„Okay, Katie. Ich bin schon gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen."

Kate lächelte immer noch, als sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten und den Anruf beendeten. Sie behielt den Bildschirm im Auge und sah, wie Castle mit Dr. Kowalewski, Aragon und den Krankenschwestern – der echten und den falschen – Smalltalk betrieb. Sie alle gingen im Zimmer umher, während sie redeten und sie erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass sie ebenfalls umhergehen sollte. Es half angeblich beim Fortschritt der Wehen. Sie legte ihr Handy weg, hievte sich auf die Beine und unterdrückte dabei ein Ächzen. Es fühlte sich ein wenig idiotisch an in dem engen Raum im Kreis zu gehen, aber sie tat es: fünf Runden im Uhrzeigersinn, fünf gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Die ganze Zeit sah sie dabei auf den Bildschirm.

Ein leises Klopfen und das Geräusch einer Türklinke ließen sie vor Schreck zusammenzucken und ihre Hand flog automatisch an ihre Hüfte, wo normalerweise ihre Waffe angebracht war. Natürlich war da im Moment nichts, aber bevor Panik aufkommen konnte, kam LTs Stimme durch die sich öffnende Tür.

„Captain? Sie haben Besuch."

„Was?", fragte sie verwirrt.

LT drückte die Tür weiter auf und rollte einen weiteren Schreibtischstuhl herein. Hinter diesem kam jemand zum Vorschein, der Kates Herz aufgehen und sie wieder übers ganze Gesicht strahlen ließ.

„Lanie! Was machst du denn hier?"

„Hey, Mädel", sagte ihre Freundin mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Castle rief an und erklärte alles. Er bat mich herzukommen um mit dir zu warten. Du solltest nicht alleine sein, wenn du Wehen hast."

„Sie sind ja noch nicht so stark", wiegelte Kate ab, aber sie konnte es nicht leugnen, dass sie froh war, ein freundliches Gesicht zu sehen. „Danke, dass du gekommen bist, Lanie", fügte sie sanft hinzu, lehnte sich zu ihrer Freundin und gab ihr eine Umarmung.

„Das lass ich mir nicht entgehen", antwortete Lanie und starrte über Kates Schulter auf den Computerbildschirm. „Also, was genau sehen wir hier?"

Kate schob Lanies Stuhl neben ihren. „Komm, setz' dich", meinte sie. „Ich bringe dich auf den neuesten Stand."

* * *

„Also gut. Ich denke, das ist jetzt lange genug", sagte Dr. Kowalewski nach einem gefühlten Jahr. Jeder im Kreißsaal, Ryan und Esposito im Schrank ebenso, waren in Alarmbereitschaft.

„Sind Sie sicher?", fragte Castle nervös und die Ärztin nickte bestimmt.

„Ja. Kurze Geburt für erstes Mal, aber ist noch okay."

Sie rollte ein rollendes Beistellbettchen aus einer Ecke und nahm sich Zeit die Decken so zu drapieren, dass sie in dem Bettchen wie ein Baby aussahen. Die Krankenschwester hatte eine winzige Mütze für Neugeborene dabei, die sie oben auf die Rolle von Decken anbrachten und mit einer weiteren Decke ausstopften, dass sie die Form eines Kopfes darstellte. In Castles Augen sah das Decken-Baby ziemlich realistisch aus.

„Bereit?", fragte Dr. Kowalewski. Er nickte langsam.

„Bereit."

Sie öffneten die Tür und traten aus dem Kreißsaal. Rick schob das Bettchen mit dem falschen Baby darin, die Ärztin ging nebenher und machte sich Notizen auf ihrem Clipboard. Rick blieb mit seinen Augen auf dem kleinen Mützchen und versuchte Freude und Bewunderung auszustrahlen. Es fühlte sich total künstlich an. Er war sich sicher, dass jeder, der ihn anschaute, sein Schauspiel sofort erkannte, aber er machte munter weiter.

„Gleich hier, Rick", meinte die Ärztin und lenkte ihn durch die Tür, die in die Säuglingsstation führte. Er hob die Augen von dem Bündel von Decken und ließ seinen Blick über die Reihen von Babybettchen schweifen, in denen echte Babies lagen. Der Anblick brachte endlich ein echtes Lächeln zum Vorschein, wenn auch nur für einen Moment, bevor ihn wieder die Panik packte.

„Wir stellen sie gleich hier hin", sagte Dr. Kowalewski um die Charade aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie rollten das leere Bettchen an einen Platz in der Ecke und schoben es mit übertriebener Vorsichtigkeit an Ort und Stelle.

„Und jetzt", begann die Frauenärztin ein wenig unsicher, aber Castles Aufmerksamkeit war auf den Türrahmen gerichtet. Wie gerufen tauchte eine Person im Krankenschwester-Outfit auf: Detective Karpowski. Sie nickte Castle eindringlich zu und deutete in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

„Los geht's!", raunte sie Castle zu und er ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er lief schnurstracks aus dem Säuglingszimmer und den Flur hinunter.

* * *

Ryan konnte vom Versteck im Schrank hören, wie Castle und die Ärztin den Raum verließen. Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen zuging, hörte er Schritte und wusste, dass die Krankenschwester und die zwei Polizistinnen in Krankenschwester-Outfits sich um Aragon scharten und sich auf beiden Seiten des Bettes in Position brachten.

„Denken Sie daran", hörte er Aragon leise sagen, „lasst sie bis hierher zu mir kommen. Wir wollen nicht, dass sie außerhalb unserer Reichweite Verdacht schöpft." Ryan hörte, wie die Polizistinnen ihr zustimmten.

„Und Sie gehen ihr einfach aus dem Weg", fügte Marisa hinzu und er wusste, dass sie mit der Krankenschwester sprach. „Sie meinten, dass sie Sie erkennen würde, oder?"

„Ja", stimmte die andere Frau zu. Ihre Stimme klang nervös, sogar bis hin zu Ryan. „Ich meine, ich habe sie schon x-Mal auf dieser Station gesehen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich nie et-"

„Hey, Sie hätten nichts merken können", versicherte Aragon. „Sie hat jeden ausgetrickst."

Dann war es leise, angespannt. Ryan konnte seinen Partner neben sich spüren, der ebenso wie er selber auch die Ohren spitzte, ob ihre Beute auf den Köder angesprungen war.

Und dann war es soweit. Sie hörten, wie sich die Tür öffnete und Schritte in Richtung des Bettes, in dem Aragon lag, waren zu vernehmen.

* * *

„Ist sie das?", japste Lanie. Sie und Kate sahen gemeinsam auf dem Bildschirm, wie die Person in Krankenschwestern-Kluft den Raum betrat. Eine Spritze war in ihrer Hand sichtbar.

„Ja", sagte Kate mit angespannter Stimme. „Das ist sie."

Die zwei Freundinnen sahen zu, wie die Frau auf das Bett zuging. Die Krankenschwester lächelte sie an und ging aus dem Weg. Aragon hatte ein Stofftaschentuch in der Hand und tat, als ob sie sich Tränen aus den Augen wischen würde. Dabei hielt sie das Stofftaschentuch so vor ihr Gesicht, dass es komplett verdeckt wurde.

Der Eindringling griff nach dem Zugang, der an Aragons anderem Arm festgeklebt war. Sie bereitete die Spritze vor, aber dann fiel ihr an dem Zugang etwas auf. Nach näherem Betrachten stellte sie fest, dass keine Nadel in Aragons Arm eingeführt war; der Zugang war zwar an ihre Haut geklebt, aber leer, unbrauchbar.

Alarmiert sah Megan Bailey auf, genau rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Aragon das Stofftaschentuch fallen ließ und nach ihr griff.

„Was?", schrie Bailey und ihre Stimme kam so laut aus den Bildschirmlautsprechern, dass Kate und Lanie vor Schreck zusammenzuckten. „Sie sind nicht Beckett!"

Die echte Krankenschwester sprang aus dem Weg, während Aragon und die anderen zwei Polizistinnen versuchten Bailey zu packen. Aragon wurde durch den falschen Bauch und der Decke, die über ihren Füßen lag, behindert. Die Polizistin, die auf der gleichen Seite des Bettes wie Bailey stand, packte sie, aber Bailey wedelte mit der Spritze in ihre Richtung und sie zuckte instinktiv zurück. Die Polizistin auf der anderen Seite des Bettes zögerte, als sie ihre alarmierte Partnerin sah.

„Megan Bailey, ich verhafte Sie wegen Mordes", rief Aragon aus, die immer noch damit zu kämpfen hatte sich zu befreien. Aber schon wurde die Schranktür von Esposito und Ryan schwungvoll geöffnet und die beiden kamen zu Hilfe. Fast zur gleichen Zeit wurde die Tür zum Flur wieder geöffnet und Castle eilte herein. Alle drei Männer näherten sich dem Bett in fast perfektem Gleichschritt.

Aber abrupt wurden alle Vorgänge im Raum abgebrochen, als Bailey unter ihre Kleidung griff, eine Waffe herauszog und diese sofort an Aragons Schläfe hielt. Beckett stieß ein lautes Japsen aus, lehnte sich nach vorne und führte ihre Hand zum Bildschirm, als ob sie die Waffe einfach durch die Scheibe wegnehmen könnte.

„Keiner bewegt sich", befahl Bailey. Das harte Klicken, das bedeutete, dass die Waffe nun scharf war, hallte durch den Raum und alle erstarrten auf der Stelle.

* * *

„Bleiben Sie ruhig. Bleiben Sie einfach ruhig, okay?", sagte Esposito in einem Ton, der hoffentlich seine Worte widerspiegelten. Er versuchte den Lauf der Waffe, der gegen den Kopf seiner Freundin gedrückt wurde, zu vergessen. Er zwang sich auf die Augen von Bailey zu schauen und musste einen Schauer unterdrücken, als der die klare Feindseligkeit dort sah.

„Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich tun soll", erwiderte sie wütend. „Wo sind Beckett und das Baby? Wo zum Teufel sind sie?"

Espo spöttelte: „Denken Sie wirklich, dass wir Ihnen das sagen? Also echt."

„Legen Sie die Waffe nieder, Megan", fügte Ryan ruhig hinzu. Esposito bewunderte kurz den eiskalten Ton seines Partners und fragte sich, ob er trotz seiner Anspannung auch so klang. Sie standen Schulter an Schulter und zogen aus der aus der Nähe zueinander ihre Stärke. „Es ist vorbei", fuhr Ryan fort. „Sie haben verloren. Es ist Zeit, dass Sie für alle Menschen, die sie ermordet haben, bezahlen."

„Es ist nicht vorbei, bis ich es sage", entgegnete sie scharf, als Castle neben den beiden Detectives seinen Platz einnahm. „Sie alle machen, was ich sage, oder Ihrem Officer hier wird das Gehirn weggeblasen."

Esposito zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen – er konnte es nicht unterdrücken. Er sah, wie Triumpf über Baileys Gesicht huschte und biss sich in den Hintern, dass er seine Reaktion hatte sehen lassen.

„Ja", lächelte höhnisch und straffte ihre Schultern. Die Überraschung des Hinterhalts war jetzt vorbei; ihre Selbstsicherheit war zurück. Sie drehte den Kopf und sah die anderen Leute im Zimmer an.

„Ihr beiden", sagte sie zu den beiden Polizistinnen in Krankenhauskleidung. „Sie sind Polizistinnen, oder?"

„Ja", gab eine flüsternd zu, während die andere nur nicken konnte.

„Raus", befahl Bailey und deutete mit ihrer Hand, mit der sie noch die Spritze hielt, auf die Tür. „Raus! Gehen Sie!"

Die beiden Polizistinnen starrten sie mit großen Augen an, dann auf Esposito. Er nickte ihnen zu und sie gehorchten. Sie rannten zur Tür und verließen den Raum.

Megan schaute sich erneut um. Sie registrierte jetzt die Krankenschwester, die in eine Ecke geduckt war. „Sie!", bellte Bailey. „Grace, richtig?"

„J-Ja", wimmerte die Krankenschwester.

„Kommen Sie her."

„Tun Sie ihr nicht weh", platzte Castle heraus und erschreckte Esposito. Er warf seinem Freund einen Blick zu und sah, dass der Autor steif und blass dastand, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und seine Augen weit aufgerissen. Esposito konnte Schweiß auf Castles Stirn erkennen, als er versuchte eine Panikattacke abzuwehren.

Ryan legte eine Hand sanft auf Castles Arm. „Hey", murmelte er und sah Castle in die Augen. „Bleib cool, Mann."

„Ja", höhnte Bailey, „bleiben Sie cool, Castle. Keine Sorge, ich werde Grace nicht weh tun. Sie ist wertlos." Sie sah die Krankenschwester mit einem übertrieben süßen und unehrlichen Lächeln an. „Sie macht nur diese eine Sache für mich, nicht wahr?"

„W-Was?", stammelte Grace.

Megan drückte die Spritze in Graces Hand und deutete auf Aragon, die Waffe in ihrer anderen Hand immer schön ruhig. „Geben Sie ihr die Spritze", befahl sie. „Den ganzen Inhalt."

„Nein!", rief Esposito aus und trat vorwärts, aber Ryan und Castle griffen jeweils einen Arm und stoppten ihn. Sein Gesicht verzog sich in hilfloser Frustration, aber er gab auf und ließ sich von seinen Freunden zurückziehen. „Oh Gott", ächzte er und starrte Marisa an. Sie starrte zurück, ihre Augen weit geöffnet und dunkel vor Angst.

Grace weinte und schüttelte aus Protest den Kopf, als Tränen ihre Wange hinunterliefen. „Nein, ich… zwingen Sie mich nicht, bitte."

„Tun Sie es!", schrie Bailey, was jeden im Raum zusammenzucken ließ. „Machen Sie es jetzt oder ich erschieße sie einfach und Sie haben sie dann auf dem Gewissen!"

„Es ist okay", sagte Aragon. Sie hatte das erste Mal, seit Bailey im Raum war, gesprochen. Ihre Stimme wackelte, aber sie brachte ein kleines Lächeln für die Krankenschwester zustande. „Hey, Grace, es ist okay. Machen Sie einfach, was sie sagt und Sie sind aus dem Schneider."

Esposito ballte seine Fäuste so stark, dass sich seine Fingernägel in die Handflächen gruben. Das Bedürfnis seine Freundin zu retten war unerträglich, aber er konnte nichts machen, während Bailey noch die Waffe gegen Marisas Schläfe drückte.

* * *

Castle stand mit pochendem Herzen ganz still da, als er zusah, wie die Krankenschwester mit der Spritze hantierte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er die Panik noch im Zaum halten konnte, aber er rief sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis, was Kate gesagt hatte: dass sie sich nicht der Angst hingeben konnten. Das würde Megan Bailey die Oberhand gewinnen lassen und das durfte nicht passieren. Sie mussten sie stoppen, hier und jetzt. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass sie ihr Leben als Eltern mit der Bedrohung von Baileys Rachefeldzug über ihren Köpfen anfingen. Nur die Tatsache, dass sie sicher – und für immer – weggesperrt war, ließ ihn ruhig schlafen.

„Das war eigentlich nicht mein Plan", kommentierte Bailey mit unheimlich flacher Stimme, als sie zusah, wie Grace sich über Aragons Arm beugte, „aber das ist auch gut." Sie sah Aragon in die Augen. „Sie wollten den Platz ihres Captains einnehmen? Gut. Dann können Sie für sie sterben. Sie können auf die gleiche Weise sterben, wie sie hätte sterben sollen, und alle hier-", sie deutete mit ihrer freien Hand auf die Männer, die wie angewurzelt einen Meter entfernt standen, „- können zusehen und wissen, dass alles deren Schuld ist."

Grace schluchzte daraufhin erneut und wieder schenkte Megan ihr das falsche süße Lächeln, das Castle eine Grimasse ziehen ließ. „Oh, keine Sorge, Liebes", beruhigte die Mörderin, „Sie verabreichen ihr keine tödliche Dosis. Nein, das mache ich selber, wenn ich dazu bereit bin."

„Es tut mir leid", wimmerte Grace zu Aragon, die ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Es ist okay", versicherte die Polizistin mit zitternder Stimme. „Bringen wir es hinter uns."

Bailey sah mit einem hässlichen Grinsen und mit fester Hand an der Waffe an Aragons Schläfe zu, wie eine schniefende Grace die Nadel vorsichtig in Aragons Arm einführte und ihr den Inhalt spritzte.

„Oh Gott", sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen, als sie fertig war. Sie zog die Nadel heraus und klebte ein Pflaster auf den Einstich. „Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid."

„Toll gemacht, Grace", lobte Bailey immer noch mit dem hässlichen Grinsen. „Schauen Sie, es wirkt schon."

Tatsächlich konnte Castle sehen, dass das Medikament schon Wirkung zeigte. Aragon sank gegen das aufgerichtete Kopfende des Bettes und ihre Hände fielen schlaff in ihren Schoß. Ihre Augen waren noch offen, aber ihr Körper lag regungslos auf dem Bett. Castle wusste von dem, was er gelesen hatte, dass das Medikament es Marisa jetzt nicht mehr möglich machte sich zu bewegen, aber sie war noch wach und bekam alles mit, was um sie herum passierte. Es war entsetzlich mit anzusehen, und er konnte einen Schauer nicht unterdrücken.

„Ja, schauen Sie nur gut hin", höhnte Bailey, die immer noch die Waffe an Aragons Kopf hielt, als sie die Reaktionen des Autors und der Detectives sah. „Merken Sie sich jedes Detail gut, damit Sie Beckett genau erzählen können, wie diese Polizistin an ihrer Stelle starb."

* * *

„Nein! Das kann ich nicht passieren lassen", keuchte Beckett und hievte sich aus dem Stuhl. Lanies Augen weiteten sich vor Horror, als sie auch aufsprang und ihre Freundin am Arm packte.

„Kate, wo zum Teufel willst du hin? Bleib normal", bat Lanie inständig. „Du sollst hier drin bleiben, wo es sicher ist. Du hast Wehen, verdammt nochmal."

„Ich kann hier nicht nur rumsitzen und zusehen, wie sie eine meiner Polizistinnen umbringt", protestierte Kate. Ihre Knie fühlten sich an wie Gummi und sie lehnte sich kurz an Lanie, während sie kämpfte, ihren Körper unter Kontrolle zu bringen und ihre Atmung zu beruhigen, als eine neue Wehe sich ankündigte. „Ich muss da rein, Lanie. Ich mu-"

Ihre Worte wurden unterbrochen, als die Wehe begann und sie schloss fest die Augen. Sie zählte in Gedanken die Sekunden herunter, als der Schmerz für einen kurzen Moment alles in ihrem Bewusstsein übertönte.

Als sie wieder ihre Augen öffnete, sah Lanie sie mit großer Sorge an. „Schätzchen, das waren jetzt nur sechs Minuten seit der letzten", murmelte ihre Freundin. „Du musst hier bleiben, Kate. Schau dich doch an, du kannst ja kaum laufen."

„Mir geht's gut. Jetzt geht es gerade wieder", beharrte sie und atmete tief ein. „Ich habe sechs Minuten das zu stoppen, und genau das werde ich tun."

„Kate!"

Aber Lanie konnte sie nicht aufhalten. Sie schnappte sich das Handy vom Tisch, drehte sich um und riss die Tür auf.

„Captain?", wunderte sich LT erschrocken, als sie aus dem Raum stürmte. Er und Kyle Hernandez waren auf beiden Seiten der Tür postiert und Kate nutzte ihren Vorteil der Überraschung und drängelte sich zwischen ihnen durch und eilte den Flur hinunter.

„Warten Sie! Captain, warten Sie!", rief Kyle aus und beide Officers rannten ihr hinterher, Lanie dicht auf den Fersen. Aber sie winkte die beiden Männer weg und schüttelte die Hand, die Lanie auf ihren Arm gelegt hatte, ab.

„Nein", sagte sie und bemühte sich, ihre Stimme nicht verzweifelt klingen zu lassen. „Nein, versucht nicht mich aufzuhalten. Ich muss das machen."

* * *

Castle erschreckte sich, als sein Handy in der Hosentasche klingelte, aber der Klingelton brachte ein seltsames Leuchten in die Augen von Megan Bailey.

„Ist das Beckett?", verlangte sie eifrig zu wissen. „Wo haben Sie sie vor mir versteckt? Gehen Sie ran!"

Mit zitternder Hand griff Castle in seine Hosentasche und zog das Handy heraus. Er wischte darüber und hielt es an sein Ohr, seine Augen immer auf Bailey gerichtet.

„Kate?", krächzte er mit trockenem Hals. „Was ist los? Warum rufst du-"

„Ich komme rein", unterbrach seine Frau. „Sag es ihr, Castle. Sag ihr, dass ich reinkomme, sofort."

„Nein! Kate, nicht!", rief er entsetzt aus, aber es war zu spät. Die Tür öffnete sich und Beckett kam herein."

Baileys Gesicht hellte sich vor Freude auf. „Oh, Captain", stieß sie aus. „Wie schön, dass Sie auch Zeit haben. Sie kommen gerade rechtzeitig um ihre kleine Polizistin hier sterben zu sehen."

Esposito gab erneut ein kurzes gequältes Ächzen von sich, aber die anderen ignorierten ihn, als Beckett langsam weiter in den Raum ging. „Das wird nicht passieren", sagte sie schwer atmend. Sie hielt die Tür auf und nickte Grace zu. Megan Bailey reagierte nicht, ihre Augen auf Beckett fixiert, als die Krankenschwester durch das Zimmer wuselte und durch die Tür flüchtete.

„Kate", sagte Castle mit gequetschter Stimme, sein Hals vor Bestürzung zusammengeschnürt. „Du solltest eigentlich im sicheren Raum bleiben. Du darfst nicht hier sein."

„Es tut mir leid, Babe", hauchte sie und drückte mit ihrer Hand seinen Bizeps. „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich konnte einfach nicht dasitzen und zusehen, was sie hier tut."

„Sie haben zugesehen?", wiederholte Bailey, das widerliche Lächeln wieder da, hasserfüllter denn je. „Das ist einfach perfekt, Captain. Ich bin so froh, dass sie von der Show nichts verpasst haben."

Ihr Lächeln fiel dann von ihrem Gesicht und sie verengte grimmig ihre Augen. Sie trat näher ans Bett, in dem Aragon bewegungslos lag.

„Sind Sie bereit, diese Frau sterben zu sehen?"

Castle sah seine Frau von der Seite an, ihre Hand immer noch auf seinem Arm. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, sah dann hinter ihn auf Ryan und Esposito und suchte den Augenkontakt mit jedem einzelnen von ihnen.

„Nein", meinte Beckett dann ruhig. „Das ist nicht, was jetzt passiert."

Sie nickte Ryan zu, der ebenso nickte und dann einen Schritt zurücktrat, und dann noch einen.

„Was?", verlangte Bailey wütend. „Sehen Sie nicht, wer hier die Waffe hat?"

„Ja, das sind Sie", sprach Ryan unerwarteter Weise. „Aber wir haben vor Ihnen keine Angst mehr."

Beckett zupfte leicht an Castles Arm und zog ihn zurück in Richtung Tür. Er trat zur Seite und positionierte sich so, dass sein Körper zwischen seiner Frau und der Mörderin stand, während sie sich weg bewegten.

„Wir haben sie durchschaut, Megan", sagte er mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme. „Sie kennen alle unsere größten Ängste, und ja, wir _hatten_ deshalb vor Ihnen Angst."

Esposito zog sich als letztes zurück. Sein Blick ruhte dabei auf Aragons blassem Gesicht. Mit versteinerter Miene drehte er sich um und lief mit den anderen zur Tür. Megan Bailey fiel das Gesicht hinunter; es hatte ihr kurzfristig die Sprache verschlagen, als sie sah, wie sich alle zurückzogen.

„Aber Sie machen uns keine Angst mehr", fuhr Beckett fort, immer noch weggehend. „Weil wir uns erinnert haben, dass wir als Team am stärksten sind. Und so wurde uns klar, was _Ihre_ größte Angst ist."

„Ignoriert zu werden", meinte Castle. „Nicht beachtet zu werden."

„Ungeliebt", fügte Ryan spitz hinzu, was Megan zusammenzucken ließ.

„Klappe halten", sagte sie laut, aber jeder im Zimmer konnte sehen, dass sie einen Nerv getroffen hatten. „Sie wissen gar nichts über mich!"

„Sie kapieren es nicht, oder?", platzte Esposito plötzlich heraus."Es ist uns egal. Ihr Kindheitstrauma, ihre Besessenheit, was auch immer. Es ist egal. Es ist uns alles egal, weil Sie uns egal sind."

Bailey zuckte wieder zusammen, ihr Körper kippte sogar ein wenig nach hinten, als ob sie von den Worten körperlich getroffen worden wäre.

„Was Sie am meisten wollten, war unsere Aufmerksamkeit", machte Beckett weiter, als alle vier sich langsam immer weiter zurückzogen. „Also nehmen wir das Ihnen weg. Wir gehen. Tun Sie doch, was Sie wollen."

„Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen haben wir alle Menschen, die sich um uns kümmern", fügte Castle hinzu und sah, wie die Worte eiskalt ins Schwarze trafen und die Mörderin wieder zucken ließen. „Sie sind wichtiger als Sie."

Ryans Hand griff nach der Türklinke und drückte sie hinunter. Die Tür öffnete sich.

„Warten Sie!", rief Bailey mit vor Wut und Hass verzogenem Gesicht. „Ich werde ihre Polizistin hier umbringen! Kümmert Sie das nicht?"

Beckett zuckte die Schultern. „Aragon wusste um die Risiken, als sie sich für diese Mission freiwillig meldete." Sie schaute lange auf Aragons bewegungslosen Körper, ihr schlaffes Gesicht. „Tut mir leid, Marisa. Das NYPD weiß Ihr Opfer zu würdigen."

Ryan zog die Tür weiter auf und alle vier drehten Bailey den Rücken zu und wollten durch die Tür das Zimmer verlassen.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

„Nein!", schrie Megan Bailey, ihre Stimme rau vor Wut. „Das können Sie mir nicht antun. Ich lasse Sie nicht einfach gehen!"

Die Hand mit der Waffe schwang hoch und zeigte wild auf alle vier, während sie den Raum verließen. Castles Haut prickelte unangenehm; seine Atmung war flach, sein Puls raste, aber er bekämpfte die Panik mit allem, was er hatte. Er zwang sich weiter zur Tür zu gehen.

Sobald die Waffe in Bewegung war, hob Marisa Aragons ihren Arm und schlug kräftig auf Baileys Handgelenk. Die Mörderin schrie vor Schmerz auf, die Waffe fiel aus ihren Fingern und Aragon erhob sich aus dem Krankenhausbett und nahm Bailey in den Schwitzkasten.

„Nein!", rief Bailey erneut und schlug in Aragons Umklammerung wild um sich. „Nein, was haben Sie getan? Lassen Sie mich los!"

Castle drückte Beckett in eine Ecke des Raumes und schützte ihren Körper mit seinem, als Ryan und Esposito durch das Zimmer rannten. Espo beeilte sich Baileys rudernde Arme auf ihren Rücken zu zwingen, während Ryan schnell die Waffe vom Boden aufhob, sie sicherte und dann in seine Hosentasche steckte.

„Ich wette, dass Sie nicht wussten, dass es ein Gegenmittel gegen Suku- was auch immer, gibt", keuchte Aragon, immer bemüht, Bailey ruhig zu halten, während Ryan seine Handschellen herausholte. „Ich kann diesen Namen auch nicht aussprechen, aber wie sich herausstellt, neutralisiert es die Wirkung des anderen Mittels, wenn das fettige Zeug einem vorab verabreicht wird."

„Butyrylcholinesterase", murmelte Castle vor sich hin. Polizisten kamen ins Zimmer gestürmt, viele noch in Krankenhauskleidung. Castle und Beckett blieben weg vom Schuss, als einige uniformierte Beamte Aragon und Esposito ablösten und die sich immer noch wehrende Bailey von ihnen übernahmen, sodass Ryan ihr Handschellen anlegen konnte. Becketts Hand war noch um Castles Arm gelegt, ihr Griff fest und er konnte ihre zitternden Finger spüren.

Espo war sofort wieder in Bewegung, nachdem die uniformierten Beamten übernommen hatten, und half Aragon vom Bett herunter. Er umarmte sie fest, obwohl sie noch den falschen Bauch umgeschnallt hatte.

Bailey warf immer noch lauthals Drohungen und Flüche um sich, als eine Gruppe von Polizisten, angeführt von Ryan, sie auf die Füße hievten und aus der Tür führten. Castle drehte sich zu seiner Frau und wollte schon ‚Geht's dir gut?' fragen, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ in innehalten. Sie sah schockiert aus, blass, Augen und Mund weit aufgerissen.

„Kate?", japste er und starrte sie an. „Was ist passiert?" Es hatte sich kein Schuss aus der Waffe gelöst, also konnte sie nicht verletzt sein, sie konnte nicht-

Sie blinzelte ihn ein paar Mal an, dann richtete sie ihren Blick nach unten auf den Boden. Castles Augen folgten ihrem Blick und er sah verblüfft auf die kleine Pfütze, die sich zwischen ihren Füßen ausbreitete.

„Ich glaube, die Fruchtblase ist geplatzt!", rief sie perplex aus. Dann wurde ihr Griff um seinen Arm noch fester, als sie vor Schmerz das Gesicht verzog. „Oh mein Gott", stöhnte sie, die andere Hand an ihrem Bauch und schwankte auf seinen Körper zu.

„Oh Gott", wiederholte er und fing sie mit den Händen an ihrer Hüfte auf, lehnte sie an sich selber an. Er fand die Augen von Kyle Hernandez unter den vielen Polizisten und rief: „Bring die Ärztin wieder her!"

Kyles Augen wurden so groß wie Untertassen und er rannte zur Tür.

„Okay, Kate, alles ist gut. Komm her", beruhigte Castle und führte seine Frau zum Krankenhausbett, das Aragon gerade verlassen hatte. „Hier. Setz dich."

„Rick", ächzte sie schwer atmend. „Ich, ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Ich kann das nicht."

„Doch, das kannst du", versicherte Castle ihr und fühlte, wie ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht erblühte. Die Panikattacke, die vor ein paar Minuten noch drohte, hatte sich mit der Aufregung, die jetzt durch seine Adern floss, aufgelöst. Endlich war es an der Zeit ihr Kind willkommen zu heißen. „Natürlich kannst du es, Beckett", meinte er und ließ sein Lächeln weiter wachsen, als er ihr aufs Bett half. „Du hast gerade einer Serienmörderin ins Gesicht gestarrt, unbewaffnet, und hast sie besiegt. Ein Baby aus dir herauspressen? Kein Problem."

* * *

„Kyle!"

Kyle Hernandez drehte sich um und sah seine Freundin und ihre Großmutter den Flur hinab eilen. „Alexis! Sie haben dich doch noch gar nicht angerufen."

„Was? Wer hat mich angerufen?", fragte sie atemlos. „Nein, wir- wir haben beschlossen herzukommen. Dad meinte, wir sollen warten, aber-"

„Aber wer kann schon daheim rumsitzen, wenn das neueste Familienmitglied unterwegs ist?", schwärmte Martha.

„Haben sie die Serienmörderin schon geschnappt?", fragte Alexis mit großen Augen und sah sich um. Die Wochenstation war jetzt relativ ruhig, die Polizei fast komplett abgezogen: die Leute in Krankenhauskleidung war echtes medizinisches Personal und keiner hätte je vermutet, dass hier gerade eine massive Polizeiaktion stattgefunden hat.

„Jap", antwortete Kyle. „Sie ist für immer eingesperrt, wo sie hingehört."

„Und niemand wurde verletzt?"

„Nein. Aber Captain Beckett hat jetzt ernsthafte Wehen", fügte er hinzu und zeigte mit seinem Daumen zum Kreißsaal, in dem alles passiert war. „Die Ärztin ist gerade rein."

Die Frauen japsten und nahmen sich vor Aufregung in den Arm. „Echt? Oh! Lanie!", japste Alexis, als die Gerichtsmedizinerin aus dem Kreißsaal kam.

„Oh, hey Alexis, Martha", begrüßte Lanie sie mit einem großen Lächeln. „Castle bat mich gerade euch anzurufen. Es dauert jetzt nicht mehr lange."

„Und alles ist in Ordnung?", wollte Martha sorgenvoll wissen und schaute auf die geschlossene Tür, als ob sie selber reingehen und nachschauen wollte. „Keine Probleme mit dem Baby, mit Katherine?"

„Alles ist gut", versicherte Lanie sie. „Kommt mit, wir können im Wartebereich da drüben warten."

„Kyle, kommst du mit?", fragte Alexis und nahm die Hand ihres Freundes.

Er zögerte, schaute zur Tür des Kreißsaals und dann zu LT, der neben ihm Wache geschoben hatte.

„Na geh schon", sagte LT mit einem Nicken. „Ich schaffe das."

„Okay", stimmte Kyle zu und lief hinter seiner Freundin den Flur entlang.

„Oh", rief Martha aus und sah über ihre Schulter zurück, „und wenn Katherines Vater ankommt, sagen Sie ihm bitte, wo wir sind, mein Guter? Er ist schon auf dem Weg."

„Wird gemacht, Ma'am", versprach LT kopfnickend.

* * *

„Machen Sie prima, Kate. Sehr gut, sehr gut", lächelte Dr. Kowalewski von ihrem Platz am Fuß des Bettes zwischen Becketts Beinen. „Dauert nicht mehr lange. Sehe schon Köpfchen des Babys."

„Ich kann ihren Kopf sehen!", japste Castle und wich kurz von Kates Seite um besser sehen zu können. „Wow, so viele Haare." Er grinste entzückt. „Sie hat Haare, Kate."

„Großartig", ächzte Beckett, keuchend, als ihr der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand. „Rick, ich- ich brauche-"

„Was?" Er war sofort wieder an ihrer Seite und kämmte ihr Haar aus ihrem Gesicht und wischte mit einem weichen Tuch über ihre Augenbrauen. Dann nahm er ihre Hand in seine. „Was brauchst du, Liebling? Alles, was du willst."

„Ich weiß nicht", stöhnte sie. Ihr Kopf schwenkte von Seite zu Seite, während sie versuchte zwischen den kurzen Abständen der Wehen durchzuatmen. „Nur dich. Ich brauche nur dich."

„Ich bin hier", versprach er und drückte ihre Hand. „Gehe nirgendwo hin. Du wirst mich jetzt nie mehr los, Beckett."

„Ohh", grunzte sie. Die nächste Wehe fing schon an und sie hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt sich von der letzten zu erholen. „Ich bin nicht bereit", versuchte sie zu sagen, aber war sich nicht sicher, ob es nicht mehr wie ein Wimmern herauskam.

Der Schmerz überkam wieder ihren ganzen Körper und sie bekam nur im Nebel mit, wie Dr. Kowalewski sie ermutigte: „Gut, gut, weiter pressen." Sie drückte ihre Augen fest zusammen und drückte mit aller Kraft, und versuchte ihre Tochter auf die Welt zu bringen.

Die Wehe ließ nach und sie ließ sich keuchend zurück gegen das Bett fallen.

„Gut gemacht", lobte die Ärztin erneut, immer noch lächelnd. „Sie machen das prima."

„Du machst das prima", echote Castle. Die Krankenschwester reichte ihm einen Becher mit Eiswasser und er führte den Strohhalm an Kates Mund. Sie zog eifrig daran, weil sie sich so ausgetrocknet fühlte.

„Ohh… ich brauche die PDA wirklich", seufzte sie und ließ ihre Augen wieder zufallen. Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt, ihre Muskeln zitterten vor Anstrengung und der ganze Körper tat ihr weh.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Dr. Kowalewski sanft. „Schon zu spät. Ihr Baby wurde ungeduldig, ja? Kann es nicht mehr abwarten, Mommy und Daddy zu treffen."

Kates Wehen waren tatsächlich sehr rasant fortgeschritten. Sie hatte kaum Zeit zu verarbeiten, dass ihr Plan funktioniert hatte – dass sie Megan Bailey endlich gefasst hatten –dann war sie schon geburtsbereit: Muttermund vollständig geöffnet, und Wehen, die stark und schnell kamen.

Es schien fast nicht wahr zu sein. Neun Monate planen, vorstellen, diskutieren, einkaufen, sie in sich spüren, die Ultraschallbilder sehen… und es fühlte sich trotzdem noch wie ein Traum an. Es war so schwer sich vorzustellen, dass sie gleich eine Mutter werden würde. In den letzten Monaten hatte sie erkannt, wie sehr sie das wollte – wie sehr sie sich auf die Mutterrolle freute. Sie konnte es nicht abwarten, diese neue Phase ihres Lebens mit Castle zu beginnen.

„Rick", keuchte sie und griff blind nach seiner Hand und fühlte dann seine größere Hand die ihre nehmen. „Ich liebe dich. So sehr."

„Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete er sofort, seine tiefe Stimme nah an ihrem Ohr und beruhigend, wie nur er es konnte. „Du bist fantastisch, Kate. Du bist sensationell."

„Also los geht's", meinte Dr. Kowalewski mit leiser Stimme, aber voller aufgeregter Freude. „Bereit?"

Kate öffnete ihre Augen und nahm einen langen Atemzug. „Ja", erwiderte sie und drückte die Hand ihres Mannes noch fester. „Ich bin bereit."

Die Wehe schwoll an und sie hielt ihre Augen dieses Mal offen. Sie schaute auf die Hände der Ärztin. Der Schmerz kam zu seinem Höhepunkt, als sie Castles Hand fester und fester drückte und so kräftig sie konnte nach unten drückte, mit dem Echo „Pressen, pressen" der Ärztin in den Ohren.

Plötzlich fühlte sie ein kräftiges ‚Plopp' und ein intensives Gefühl der Erleichterung floss durch ihren Körper, da der unerträgliche Druck nun gelöst war. Als sie nach unten sah, konnte sie etwas in Dr. Kowalewskis Händen sehen, klein und rund und blutig.

„Du hast es geschafft", hauchte Castle in ihr Ohr und die Ärztin lächelte sie von unten her an.

„Köpfchen ist da", verkündete Dr. Kowalewski unnötigerweise. „Schwerer Teil ist vorüber, Kate. Noch einmal kräftig pressen und fertig."

„Okay", sagte sie. Ihre Augen verschlangen hungrig den Anblick des winzigen Köpfchens in den Händen der Ärztin. Die nächste Wehe begann schon wieder. Sie arbeitete mit ihr und sah erstaunt zu, wie der restliche Körper ihrer Tochter hinaus in die wartenden Hände der Ärztin glitt.

„Gut gemacht! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", rief die Ärztin aus und ihr Lächeln wurde sogar noch größer. Sie stand zügig auf und legte das nackte Baby auf Kates Brust.

„Sie ist perfekt", staunte Castle, lehnte sich näher heran und lachte erfreut in ihr Ohr.

Kate starrte nur, ganz versteinert. Ihre Hände kamen automatisch zu Hilfe um den kleinen Körper auf ihrem Bauch zu halten. Sie schaute in das kleine Gesicht ihrer Tochter, völlig hingerissen. Ein Teil ihres Gehirns machte eine Bestandsaufnahme der Details – kleine Knopfnase, perfekte kleine geschwungene Ohren, zehn Finger, zehn Zehen – während der Rest von ihr von dieser kleinen Person, die gerade aus ihr heraus kam, einfach nur verzaubert war.

Das Baby ließ einen kleinen Schrei hören, öffnete dann die Augen und schaute ihre Mutter an. Kate japste leicht und Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

„Oh, Rick. Schau dir diese blauen Augen an. Wie deine", staunte sie weiter, gleichzeitig lachend und weinend. Ihr Mann lächelte und streichelte sanft seine Finger über die Stirn des Babys.

„Hey, Lily", sang er leise mit rauer, emotionaler Stimme. „Wir sind so froh dich kennenzulernen."

Die Krankenschwester zog dem Baby eine kleine Mütze auf, deckte ihren Körper mit einem weichen Tuch zu, begann leicht zu reiben und entfernte so das Blut und andere Flüssigkeiten. Lilys kleiner Mund öffnete sich und ließ einen wütenden Schrei aufgrund dieser Art von Behandlung los. Kate lachte sanft. Obwohl sie die Augen nicht von dem Baby losreißen konnte, wusste sie, dass die Krankenschwester, die Ärztin und Castle alle auch lächelten. Sie streichelte beruhigend über die Hand ihrer kleinen Tochter.

„Es ist okay, Baby", murmelte sie. „Nicht weinen. Heute ist dein Geburtstag."

* * *

„Hey", sagte Esposito, als er zögerlich an die Tür eines anderen Krankenhauszimmers klopfte. Aragon saß in ihrem Bett und trug inzwischen wieder ihre eigenen Kleider.

„Hey", antwortete sie mit kläglichem Gesicht. „Sie meinten, dass ich noch eine Stunde oder so dableiben muss, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass beide Medikamente nicht mehr in meinem Blut sind."

„Okay", nickte er und setzte sich neben sie auf die Kante des Bettes. „Naja, äh, ich kann dir ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten, wenn du willst."

„Du musst nicht… zurück?", fragte sie zögernd.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, der Papierkram kann warten."

Marisa gluckste leicht: „Um jeden Preis dem Papierkram aus dem Weg gehen, hm?"

„Du kennst mich so gut", witzelte er. Aber nach einem Moment wurde er ernst und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Hey", meinte er, „ähm, weißt du, von dir einfach so wegzulaufen? Das war… wahrscheinlich das schwierigste, was ich je gemacht habe."

„Es war alles Teil des Plans, Javi", sagte sie sanft. „Du hast deine Rolle gespielt."

„Ja, ich weiß." Er nickte. „Aber, ich meine, es war trotzdem schwer."

Sie lächelte leicht. „Ich weiß." Sie drückte ihre Finger. „Und hey, du weißt schon, dass du mich nach alldem heiraten musst, oder?"

„Was?" Sein Kopf hob sich, überrascht und mit großen Augen. „Ich… was?"

„Irgendwann einmal", sagte sie schulterzuckend. „Kein Entkommen mehr, Freundchen. Wird passieren."

„Oh." Esposito atmete tief aus und ließ den Gedanken sich setzen. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte er keine Panik mehr davor, so wie es in der Vergangenheit gewesen wäre. „Naja, okay", meinte er ebenfalls schulterzuckend. „Solange Richie damit einverstanden ist."

* * *

„Kommt rein, kommt rein", lud Castle breit lachend ein, als er die Tür für die freudig wartenden Familienmitglieder öffnete. Sie kamen alle auf einmal herein, wild durcheinander redend.

Kate war in ein Privatzimmer verlegt worden, welches ein bequemeres Bett hatte als das, in dem sie entbunden hatte. Das Kopfende des Bettes war aufgerichtet, damit sie sitzen konnte. Sie hatte Lily, die jetzt bequem in eine Decke gewickelt und rundherum zufrieden war, im Arm.

Kate fühlte sich körperlich ausgelaugt, wurde aber dennoch von Euphorie, Adrenalin und Endorphinen, die ihr Körper ausschüttete, getragen. Tränen liefen immer wieder ihre Wangen hinunter und sie konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln.

„Oh, lasst uns sehen, lasst uns sehen", rief Martha händewedelnd, als sie und die anderen zum Bett herkamen. Kate lächelte noch mehr und lagerte das Bündel in ihren Armen vorsichtig um. Sie drehte Lily, sodass ihre Großeltern und Schwester ihr kleines Gesicht sehen konnten.

„Oh, Katie", seufzte Jim, seine Wangen schon mit Tränen benetzt, als er sich vorbeugte und seine Tochter vorsichtig umarmte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. „Sie ist wunderschön."

„Sie ist so winzig", staunte Alexis leise. „Schaut mal ihre Nase an! So süß."

„Sie ist einfach perfekt", stellte Martha fest und lehnte sich näher heran um leise mit dem Baby zu reden.

Castle stand hinter allen und strahlte vor Stolz. Er drehte sich kurz um eine Box Taschentücher vom Regal an der Wand zu holen und reichte sie herum.

„Willst du sie mal halten, Dad?", fragte Kate.

Jims Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Natürlich will ich das." Er schaute das Baby voller Faszination an, als Kate sie in seine Arme legte. Castle schob einen Stuhl hinter ihn. Jim ließ sich darauf nieder und flüsterte seiner schlafenden Enkelin schon Liebkosungen zu.

„Wie fühlst du dich, liebste Katherine?", fragte Martha und beobachtete Kates Gesicht. „Du siehst wundervoll aus, das muss ich schon sagen. Die Mutterrolle bekommt dir."

„Danke, Martha", antwortete Kate lächelnd. „Ich fühle mich gut. Ich meine, ich bin müde und mir tut alles weh und ich könnte eine Dusche vertragen", fügte sie sehnsüchtig hinzu, „aber mir geht's wirklich gut."

„Kate war phänomenal", lobte Castle voller Stolz. Er schaute auf seine Hand und bewegte langsam die Finger. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Gefühl in dieser Hand bald wieder zurück kommt."

„So fest habe ich nun auch wieder nicht gedrückt", spöttelte sie und grinste ihn liebevoll an, als Alexis ihn umarmte.

Martha stand neben Jims Stuhl. Beide bewunderten das Baby Seite an Seite. Als die stolze Großmutter sich hinunter beugte um den Neuankömmling zu halten, nahm Alexis die Gelegenheit wahr um sich über das Bett zu lehnen und auch Kate zu umarmen.

„Ich wollte schon immer eine Schwester", flüsterte sie in Kates Ohr, „also vielen Dank."

Kate stockte der Atem und sie musste einen neuen Tränenanfall wegblinzeln. „Sie hat so viel Glück, dass sie dich hat", flüsterte sie zurück. Alexis zog sich zurück und sie sahen sich mit einem feuchten Lächeln an.

„Oh, und herzlichen Glückwunsch", fügte Alexis nachträglich hinzu, ein wenig verlegen. Dann richtete sie sich auf und lief um das Bett herum, wo die gurrenden Großeltern saßen. „Hey! Bin jetzt ich mal endlich dran, oder was?"

„Ich hab sie gerade erst genommen", protestierte Martha und drückte das Baby näher an ihre Brust. „Hab ein wenig Geduld, junge Dame."

„Beruhigt euch alle mal", gluckste Castle und legte seine Hand auf Kates Schulter. „Es wird genug Baby-Zeit für euch alle geben."

Kate bedeckte seine Hand mit ihrer eigenen und lächelte ihn an, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre vereinte Familie lenkte.

* * *

Ryan stand im Türrahmen von Becketts Büro und schaute auf das Großraumbüro. Die Tagesschicht ging langsam nach Hause, ein paar Beamte waren schon hier für die Nachtschicht. Das Revier war voller normalem Gewusel und gewohntem Hintergrundlärm.

Deputy Inspector Gates hatte die täglichen Aufgaben des Reviers abgehandelt, also gab es für Ryan nicht mehr viel zu tun, als er zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte Gates ein Update gegeben, verabschiedete sie und machte dann den Papierkram für eine Überstellung von Megan Bailey an ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis fertig. Ihr Fall war nun in den Händen des Bezirksstaatsanwaltes, und mit dem Berg an Beweisen gegen sie würde sie ihr restliches Leben hinter Gittern verbringen.

Sein Partner und ihre Chefin waren noch im Krankenhaus und lebten ihr Leben. Der Gedanke daran, wie beide ihre Familien erweiterten, so wie er es auch vor ein paar Jahren begonnen hatte, ließ ihn lächeln. Er war so glücklich für sie alle. Und er wollte auch unbedingt den neuesten Familienzuwachs begrüßen, aber zuerst musste er noch eine Sache erledigen.

Er tippte auf die Anruf-Taste auf seinem Handy und hob es an sein Ohr.

„Hi, hier spricht Kevin Ryan", sagte er. „Ja. Ich nehme das Angebot an."

* * *

Lily war erst ein paar Stunden alt und schon konnte Kate von ihrer neuen Tochter nicht genug bekommen. Sie verbrachte jeden Moment damit, das kleine Mädchen zu studieren, fasste ihre weiche Haut an und sprach mit ihr.

Kate war immer diejenige gewesen, die ihre Augen rollte, wenn eine Mutter übertrieben von ihren Kindern schwärmte, aber jetzt verstand sie es. Lily Castle war perfekt, und Kate würde nicht zögern, das einem Wildfremden auch zu sagen.

Schon lernte Kate die verschiedenen Laute ihrer Tochter kennen und prägte sich ihre süßen Gesichtszüge ein. Sie hatte schon so oft über den Haaransatz gestreichelt, dass sie die Linie wahrscheinlich mit verbundenen Augen aufmalen könnte. Sie kannte jede Falte auf Lilys winzigen Handflächen. Und trotzdem hatte sie noch nicht genug von ihrer Tochter.

Auf Kates Brust liegend blinzelte Lily langsam, ihr kleiner Körper entspannt, als ihre Augenlider immer schwerer wurden.

„Ihr zwei solltet ein wenig schlafen", meinte Castle vom Stuhl neben dem Bett. Kate schaute ihn fragend an, bis sie erkannte, dass er wahrscheinlich sah, wie ihre Augenlider ebenso schwer wie die des Babys waren.

„Ich bin wirklich müde", gab sie zu. „Aber ich kann nicht schlafen."

„ _Kann nicht_?", fragte ihr Mann. „Oder _werde nicht_?"

Er kannte sie zu gut. „Werde nicht", sagte sie seufzend. Ihre Augen wanderten wieder zu dem Baby auf ihrer Brust. „Ich will nur… ich will nichts verpassen."

„Das verstehe ich", meinte Rick, stand auf und lief auf ihre Seite des Bettes. „Das habe ich schon mal hinter mir – es ist alles so neu und aufregend. Aber Kate, du musst dich auch um dich selber kümmern. Du musst total fertig sein. Ich verspreche, dass du ihr erstes Wort nicht verpassen wirst, oder ihre ersten Schritte, wenn du jetzt schläfst. Außerdem denke ich, dass sie auch für ein Nickerchen bereit ist." Tatsächlich hatte die Kleine schon ihre Augen geschlossen und ihre Atmung wurde tiefer.

„Wie wäre es denn damit", meinte Castle mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich möchte gerne mit Dr. Burke reden, ihm von heute erzählen. Das wäre doch die perfekte Zeit für euch ein Nickerchen zu halten. Niemand sonst ist hier und ihr könnt euch ein wenig ausruhen."

„Naja…", begann Kate und schaute wieder hinunter auf ihre Tochter. „Ich glaube, das sollte ich wohl."

Sie hob Lily langsam von ihrer Brust und legte das Baby in die wartenden Arme ihres Vaters. Er trug die Kleine zu ihrem Bettchen und küsste ihre Wange, während er sie hineinlegte.

„Schlaf ein bisschen", riet er und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch Kates Haare. „Ich bin in einer Stunde oder so wieder da."

„Liebe dich", murmelte Kate und machte es sich in dem Bett bequem, während ihr Mann das Licht ausmachte. Ihr fielen die Augen zu, noch bevor die Zimmertür ganz geschlossen war.

Nach gefühlten Sekunden wurde Kate von einem lauten Quieken aus einem tiefen Schlaf gerissen. Sie war sofort wach und öffnete die Augen, die sofort im Zimmer umher huschten und nach dem Baby suchten. War Lily okay? Wollte sie jemand wieder entführen? War Megan geflohen? Sie hätte nicht einschlafen sollen!

Sie atmete tief aus und ihre Schultern entspannten sich, als sie Lanie vorfand, die vor dem Babybett stand und ein verlegenes Gesicht machte. „Entschuldige, dass ich dich aufgeweckt habe", sagte ihre beste Freundin mit einem verlegenen Lächeln und geröteten Wangen. „Ich konnte mich einfach nicht zurückhalten, als ich diese Süße hier gesehen habe. Du bist so eine Süße, nicht wahr?", gurrte sie, die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Baby gerichtet.

„Hallo erst mal", gluckste Kate. Lanie wurde von Babys magisch angezogen, und wenn sie bei Lily genauso reagierte wie bei Baby Cosmo vor ein paar Jahren, würde die Kleine vor Liebe fast zerdrückt werden.

„Entschuldige", meinte Lanie wieder und drehte sich zu Kate. „Ich wurde von dem Baby ein wenig abgelenkt. Wie geht's dir? Ich weiß, dass es ein komischer Tag war."

„Das ist eine maßlose Untertreibung", sagte Kate lachend. „Aber mir geht's gut. Müde, aber gut."

„Das ist großartig. Darf ich?", fragte Lanie und zeigte auf das Baby. Kate nickte und ihre beste Freundin beugte sich zu dem Neugeborenen um es in ihre Arme zu nehmen. Sie flüsterte sanfte Worte, die Kate nicht verstand. Lanie war definitiv in ihrem Element.

„Kate, sie ist wunderschön", meinte Lanie nach einem Moment und zog vorsichtig das Mützchen vom Kopf des Babys. „Und schau dir all diese Haare an! So dick und dunkel, genau wie ihr Daddy. Tante Lanie wird, wann immer du willst, babysitten… und wahrscheinlich auch, wenn du es nicht willst."

„Aber du ziehst um", antwortete Kate. Die Erkenntnis wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst und brachte eine Welle der Emotion mit sich. Tränen füllten binnen Sekunden ihre Augen. Als sie zu Lanie aufsah, war sie überrascht, auch in deren Augen Tränen zu entdecken.

„Ja, das stimmt", meinte ihre beste Freundin mit emotionalem Ton. „Das habe ich für einen Moment fast ganz vergessen."

Die zwei Freundinnen waren für eine Weile still. Keine wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Beide hatten den bevorstehenden Umzug von Lanie so gut es ging verdrängt und sind Gesprächen darüber ausgewichen, da sie nicht in die Gefühlsduselei hineingezogen werden wollten, aber jetzt war es unumgänglich. Lanie würde tatsächlich wegziehen – und bald.

„Ich werde auf Besuch kommen, das weißt du doch", meinte Lanie letztendlich und starrte das Baby in ihren Armen an. „Du wirst mich nicht fernhalten können. Und du kannst vorbeikommen, wenn ich mich eingelebt habe."

Kate seufzte und wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen. „Ich weiß", sagte sie. „Es ist nur schwer. Aber wir dürfen uns nicht aus den Augen verlieren."

„Natürlich nicht!" stimmte Lanie lächelnd zu. „Und ich erwarte mindestens zwei Mal die Woche FaceTime – nein, drei Mal. Ich muss doch meine Lily-Dosis bekommen."

„Gebongt", meinte Kate grinsend.

Die Zimmertür öffnete sich einen Spalt und beide Frauen schauten darauf. Als Castle vorsichtig seinen Kopf durchsteckte, lächelten sie. „Oh, hey Lanie! Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier bist", grüßte er und machte die Tür weiter auf.

„Hey, Castle", grüßte Lanie mit einem Lächeln zurück, als er eintrat. „Glückwunsch, du." Sie umarmte ihn mit ihrem freien Arm, Lily sicher im anderen liegend.

„Danke", strahlte Castle und umarmte Lanie ebenfalls. Er strich mit einer Hand leicht über Lilys Köpfchen. „Wie geht's allen?" Er beugte sich zu Kate und küsste ihre Stirn. „Konntest du dich ausruhen?"

„Ein bisschen", antwortete sie mit einem müden Lächeln. „Wie war dein Gespräch mit Dr. Burke?"

„Gut", meinte er. „Er sagte, dass es kein Problem wäre, morgen früh hier vorbeizukommen um mit dir eine Weile zu reden."

„Großartig, danke", murmelte Kate. Gerade in dem Moment erschienen Ryan und Esposito im Türrahmen.

„Yo", sagte Espo. „Kommen wir ungelegen?"

„Kommt ruhig rein, Leute", rief Kate. „Und macht das Licht an." Als die Jungs eintraten, wurde Lily wieder unruhig und zappelte in Lanies Armen.

„Ach Mann, sie hasst uns schon", meckerte Ryan, lachte aber dabei. „Glückwunsch, ihr beiden."

„Dankeschön", erwiderte Beckett. Während Lanie das Baby in Ryans wartende Arme legte, schaute Kate zu Espo und fragte: „Wie geht es Aragon?"

„Gut", antwortete er schnell. „Die Ärzte sagten, dass es keine andauernden Nebenwirkungen geben sollte, aber Gates hat ihr trotzdem morgen frei gegeben."

„Gut", sagte Kate leise. „Sagst du ihr, dass ich… dass es mir leid-"

„Das braucht es nicht", unterbrach Espo. „Sie weiß, dass es alles Teil des Plans war. Ist alles gut."

„Schh, schh", gab Ryan von sich und lief hin und her, während er Lily leicht schaukelte. „Hey, na geht doch." Das Zappeln hatte aufgehört und das Baby war wieder eingeschlafen.

„Das geht ja jetzt von alleine, Kev", meinte Castle. „Kannst jederzeit babysitten."

Ryan gluckste. „Klarer Fall. Jenny und ich schulden euch inzwischen sicher an die hundert Abende."

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis die Kinder sich kennenlernen", überlegte Kate. Sie lächelte mit Freudentränen in den Augen bei dem Gedanken an ihre Tochter, wie sie mit Sarah Grace und Nicholas auf dem Spielplatz herum rannte. „Oh, verdammt", fügte sie peinlich berührt hinzu, als schon wieder Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen.

„Normale hormonelle Reaktion", beruhigte sie Lanie und gab Kate die Box mit Taschentüchern. Sie schniefte verdrossen und wischte ihre Augen ab.

„Blöde Hormone."

„Sie ist ganz süß", kommentierte Espo, der über Ryans Schulter auf Lily schaute. „Ich denke, wir können es dir nachsehen, dass du mitten in einer Polizeiaktion davon gerannt bist."

Kate lachte, immer noch schniefend. „Ja, danke, dass ihr die Nachwirkungen übernommen habt, Leute. Ich weiß ja, wie sehr ihr das liebt."

„Hey", meinte Castle sanft. „Wir haben es echt geschafft, hm?" Er ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen und schaute jedem einzelnen in die Augen. „Wir haben es hinbekommen. Wir haben sie gestoppt. Sie macht uns keine Angst mehr."

„Wir sind stärker als sie", sagte Beckett leise und die anderen nickten. „Weil wir ein Team sind."

„Ja", meinte Ryan langsam, „wo wir gerade davon reden…"

Kate runzelte aufgrund der Worte und der plötzlichen Ernsthaftigkeit in seiner Stimme die Stirn. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ebenfalls ernst, fast traurig sogar. Sie schaute ihn verwirrt mit schief gelegtem Kopf an.

„Was?", fragte sie.

Die anderen wurden still, weil sie die Stimmungsänderung, die Kate fühlte, auch spüren konnten. Castle ging zu Ryan um Lily zu nehmen und legte das Baby an seine Schulter, während sie warteten, bis Ryan seine Gedanken gesammelt hatte.

Esposito sprach allerdings zuerst: „Du verlässt uns, oder?", fragte er mit tiefer, aber ruhiger Stimme. „Verlässt das Zwölfte."

„Ich… ja", bestätigte Ryan langsam nickend. Lanie japste leicht und Beckett fiel die Kinnlade vor Missfallen herunter.

„Das Zwölfte verlassen?", wiederholte Kate. „Um wohin zu gehen?"

„Zur Police Academy", erklärte Ryan. „Sie haben beschlossen, die ganze Weise, wie die Anwendung von Technologie in Untersuchungen gelehrt wird völlig neu aufzubauen. Sie baten mich den neuen Stundenplan aufzubauen und die ersten Teams von Professoren zu schulen."

„Wow, das klingt voll wie dein Ding", bemerkte Castle, während Beckett nur auf ihren Detective – ihren Freund – starren konnte und die Neuigkeiten verarbeitete.

„Das ist es", stimmte Ryan zu, „außerdem wird es besser bezahlt, ich muss weniger arbeiten und kann so mehr Zeit mit den Kindern verbringen. Und ich werde mich nicht jeden Tag in Gefahr begeben, wenn ich aus der Tür gehe."

„Da wird Jenny ein Stein vom Herzen fallen", murmelte Kate in sich hinein. Sie hatte einen Kloß im Hals, aber sie konnte sehen, dass es so am besten war. Ryan sah jetzt schon glücklicher aus, musste sie erkennen, selbst, als er mit Espo einen melancholischen Blick tauschte. Die beiden murmelten untereinander, zu leise um es zu hören. Sie wusste schon eine Weile, dass er Geldsorgen hatte und er den Wunsch hegte mehr Zeit mit seiner Familie zu verbringen.

Sie wartete, bis Ryan sich wieder zu ihr umgedreht hatte und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Das ist großartig, Kevin. Ich freue mich für dich", sagte sie und hoffte, dass ihre Stimme ehrlich klang, und nicht allzu traurig.

„Danke, Beckett", sagte er und lehnte sich zu ihr für eine Umarmung. „Danke für… alles. Es war eine Ehre, Teil dieses Teams gewesen zu sein."

Kate sog einen zitternden Atemzug ein, wollte aber nicht wieder anfangen zu weinen. „Geht mir genauso", sagte sie sanft zu Ryan und umarmte ihn ebenfalls. „Wir werden dich vermissen."

„Ja, Bro", schloss sich Esposito an. „Werde dich wirklich vermissen." Er duckte verlegen seinen Kopf, weil er das laut zugegeben hatte, aber Ryan lächelte ihn verständnisvoll an.

„Ich weiß. Ich auch, Mann", meinte er. „Aber hey, ich bin ja nicht aus der Welt. Ich könnte auch wieder zum Zwölften als Berater kommen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich nach Louisiana oder so ziehe", fügte er spitz hinzu.

„Oh, sicher, schieb mir den schwarzen Peter zu!", rief Lanie aus und alle glucksten. Aber Lanie ging zu Ryan und umarmte ihn fest. „Glückwunsch, Kevin. Wird dir gut tun."

 _So viele Veränderungen_ , dachte Beckett und schaute im Zimmer umher auf ihr Team – ihre erweiterte Familie. Bei allen veränderte sich alles, aber irgendwie wusste sie, dass sie, wie weit sie auch auseinander waren, immer füreinander da sein würden, egal, was kam.

* * *

„Ich kann meine Tasche selber tragen", sagte Kate zum dutzendsten Mal, als der Aufzug auf ihrem Stock sich öffnete. Castle grinste fröhlich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Vergiss es, Beckett. Du trägst schon das allerwichtigste Gepäck." Er schaute zu Lily hinunter, die in den Armen ihrer Mutter schon wieder fest schlief. Er wusste, dass er nicht unbefangen war, aber war sich nichtsdestotrotz ziemlich sicher, dass seine jüngste Tochter das süßeste und perfekteste Baby weit und breit war.

„Rick", rief seine Frau sanft und lächelte, als sie ihn zurück in die Gegenwart holte. Hinter ihr konnte Eduardo, der Portier, seine eigene Belustigung nicht verbergen.

„Oh! Oh ja, Entschuldigung", rief Castle aus und nahm schnell die zwei Taschen vom Boden – Kates Tasche mit den Krankenhauskleidern und Lilys Windeltasche – und schickte Kate vor ihm aus dem Aufzug. Eduardo brachte die anderen Sachen mit: MaxiCosi und viele Blumensträuße, die zum Krankenhaus gebracht oder geschickt worden waren.

„Da sind wir, Ladies", verkündete Castle und ging um seine Frau herum, damit er die Tür aufschließen konnte. „Oh! Warte", rief er, als Kate mit dem Baby im Arm durch die Tür ging. „Warte, Beckett, komm zurück."

„Was ist denn jetzt?", fragte sie mit einem toleranten Lächeln, als Eduardo immer noch grinsend die Blumen vorsichtig auf den Esstisch stellte.

„Geh noch mal raus", wies Castle sie an und setzte die Taschen drinnen im Loft ab, „und komm wieder rein. Aber warte, ich bin noch nicht bereit", fügte er hinzu, zog schnell sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und öffnete die Kamera-App.

„Oh, zum-" Kate schüttelte den Kopf und rollte mit ihren Augen, als sie zurück in den Flur trat. „Kannst du glauben, wie albern dein Daddy ist?", fragte sie Lily, ihr Ton sanft, während sie mit dem schlafenden Baby redete. „Du wirst das meistfotografierte Baby aller Zeiten sein."

„Okay", rief Castle, „ihr könnt jetzt reinkommen." Er strahlte, als er ein halbes Duzend Bilder machte, wie Kate mit ihrem wertvollen Bündel in den Armen über die Schwelle trat.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Lily", murmelte sie mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. Bei dem Anblick dachte Rick, seine Brust würde vor Glück explodieren.

„Ich bin dann wieder unten am Empfang, falls Sie noch etwas brauchen", sagte Eduardo und brachte so beide wieder in die Gegenwart. Während Castle den Portier hinausgeleitet und die Tür hinter ihm zugemacht hatte, natürlich mit einem großzügigen Trinkgeld, hatte Kate es sich auf der Couch mit Lily gemütlich gemacht.

„Vergiss es", sagte sie und hielt eine Hand hoch, als er auf sie zukam. „Ich stehe nicht wieder auf, damit du ein ‚zum ersten Mal auf der Couch sitzen'-Bild machen kannst."

„Das ist schon okay. Wir werden später eins stellen", witzelte er und ließ sich neben sie sinken. Seine Augen waren wieder auf das Baby gerichtet und ohne ein weiteres Wort hob Kate Lily aus ihrem Schoß und hielt sie ihm hin.

Castle nahm das Baby und wunderte sich, dass seine erstaunliche Frau genau gewusst hatte, was er wollte. Er legte Lily auf seine Brust und nahm jedes noch so winzige Detail ihres bereits so geliebten Gesichts in sich auf, als er das Klicken der Kamera hörte. Er schaute auf und sah, dass Kate mit leuchtenden Augen Bilder auf ihrem Handy von ihm schoss.

„Das kann ich genauso", kommentierte sie mit einem sanften Grinsen und stupste seine Schulter liebevoll an. Er gluckste leise und lehnte sich herüber, damit er das Foto anschauen konnte, das sie gerade gemacht hatte. Der total vernarrte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht darauf ließ ihn wieder lachen und er drückte seine Lippen an Kates Wange.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er, als sie das Handy weglegte, sich an ihn lehnte und an seinen freien Arm schmiegte. „Willst du dich hinlegen? Du sollst dich ausruhen, wenn sie schläft."

„Nein, mir geht's gut", murmelte Kate, ihre Augen auf das Baby fixiert. Sie hatte die Nacht über ein paar Phasen erholsamen Schlaf abbekommen. Dann hatte er ihr heute Morgen ihren Lieblings-Latte ins Krankenhaus gebracht, also sah sie weniger müde als am Tag vorher aus, obwohl er wusste, dass das nicht anhalten würde.

„Wasser? Etwas zu essen? Schmerztablette? Ich könnte dir ein Bad einlassen?"

„Babe, ich bin okay", versicherte sie ihm und riss den Blick von Lily um ihn anzulächeln. Sie streckte sich zu ihm hoch um seine Wange zu küssen. „Ich habe alles, was ich brauche direkt hier auf dieser Couch."

„Ich weiß ganz genau, was du meinst", hauchte er, drehte den Kopf um seine Lippen über ihre zu streicheln. Dann sank sie wieder in die Kurve seines Armes.

Sie wurden für einen Moment still uns sahen ihrer Tochter beim Schlafen zu.

Dann holte Castle langsam Luft und meinte leise: „Als ich gestern mit Dr. Burke gesprochen habe, redeten wir darüber, wo ich mit meiner Karriere hin will."

Beckett legte ihren Hinterkopf auf seine Schulter, damit sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte. „Hmh?", summte sie ermutigend.

Er holte noch einmal Luft. „Nach allem, was passiert ist… und gestern… und Lily… Ich fühle einfach, dass ich genug vom Schreiben über Mord und Totschlag habe und, und die hässlichen Seiten des Lebens. Ich brauche eine Veränderung."

„Du hast die letzten Monate schon an etwas Neuem gearbeitet", beobachtete Kate und er nickte in Zustimmung.

„Ja, ich habe mit verschiedenen Arten von Fiktion experimentiert. Ich habe auch ein paar mehr Ideen für Nikki ausprobiert, aber… weißt du, ich glaube, dass ich ihre Geschichte in _Heat Storm_ ziemlich gut zu Ende gebracht habe. Vielleicht ist jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt sie beiseite zu legen."

Kate nickte gedankenvoll. „Was hat Dr. Burke gesagt?"

„Dass es normal ist über Veränderungen im Leben nachzudenken, wenn ein so großes Ereignis wie ein Baby eintritt", gab er mit einem reumütigen Lächeln wieder.

„Hmm", überlegte Beckett. „Ist ja komisch, zu mir hat er das Gleiche gesagt, als ich heute Morgen mit ihm redete."

„Echt?" Castle setzte sich ein wenig auf, damit er besser in ihr Gesicht schauen konnte. „Über deine Karrierepläne?"

„Ja. Ich weiß, dass wir ausgemacht haben, dass ich noch nichts entscheiden muss, aber du kennst mich, Castle. Ich kann ohne einen Plan schlecht ausharren."

Er lächelte. „Das weiß ich nur zu gut. Aber du hast viel Zeit das alles herauszufinden."

„Das hat Dr. Burke auch gemeint. Und ich werde keine endgültigen Entscheidungen treffen, solange ich noch im Mutterschaftsurlaub bin. Wenn ich wieder arbeiten gehe und weiß, wie es als arbeitende Mutter so ist, werde ich weitersehen."

„Klingt vernünftig", murmelte Castle und rüttelte Lily leicht, die im Schlaf grunzte und quiekte.

„Ja." Kate legte ihre Wange wieder auf Castles Schulter. „Also… keine Nikki mehr?"

„Naja, ich sage nicht, dass ich sie nicht mal wieder raushole", erwiderte er und drehte seinen Kopf um ihre Stirn zu küssen. „Du wirst immer meine Muse sein."

„Schleimer", stichelte sie sanft. „Aber jetzt hast du eine neue Quelle der Inspiration."

„Ja", stimmte er zu. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war wieder bei dem Bündel auf seinem Arm.

Wie aufs Stichwort regte sich Lily und öffnete ihre kleinen Augen und starrte ihn an. Er war gefangen. Er fühlte, als ob er tausende von Geschichten in diesen Augen lesen konnte und er konnte es nicht erwarten, sie zu schreiben.

Und dann schnitt sie eine Grimasse und begann zu schreien. Rick lachte und fühlte, wie sich Kates Körper in Belustigung gegen seinen ebenfalls schüttelte.

„Und das ist das Ende dieses Moments", witzelte er und setzte sich auf. „Sieht aus, als ob es wieder Stillzeit ist. Ich hole das Stillkissen", fügte er hinzu, als Kate anfing ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

Eine halbe Stunde später, nachdem Lily gefüttert war und sie aufgestoßen hatte, ihre Windel gewechselt war, sie wieder gefüttert wurde und sie erneut aufgestoßen hatte, brachte Castle ein Glas Wasser zu Kate. Sein Handy gab währenddessen einen Signalton von sich. Alexis hatte ihm eine SMS geschickt.

 _Wir sind unten in der Lobby_ , stand da, _aber wenn ihr für Besuch gerade nicht gewappnet seid, können wir ein anderes Mal wieder kommen_.

„Sind wir für einen Familienbesuch bereit?", fragte er und zeigte Kate die SMS. Sie lächelte zu ihm hinauf, Lily mit leichtem Griff auf ihrer Schulter. Es sah schon so natürlich aus, wie Kate mit dem Baby umging. Er konnte nicht glauben, wie umwerfend sie aussah, ruhig und vor Freude strahlend. Nur einen Tag nach der Geburt. Er hätte sich nie vorstellen können sie noch mehr zu lieben.

„Sag ihnen, dass sie hochkommen sollen", murmelte sie und lehnte sich zurück in die Sofakissen.

„Sicher, dass du nicht zu müde bist?"

„Wir halten es kurz", bot sie an.

„Okay", lächelte er und tippte seine Antwort an Alexis. „Trink dein Wasser."

Ein paar Minuten später öffnete Rick die Tür, wo seine Mutter, Tochter und sein Schwiegervater warteten. „Kommt rein", lud er alle ein und sie verschwendeten keine Zeit und taten genau das.

„Oh! Da ist sie ja, mein kleiner Liebling", flötete Martha. Sie beachtete ihren Sohn kaum und schwebte dramatisch durch den Raum um sich neben Kate auf die Couch fallen zu lassen. Alexis nahm sich einen Moment um ihren Vater zu umarmen und Jim hielt kurz inne um sich leise nach dem Gesundheitszustand seiner Tochter zu erkundigen. Aber schon bald war jeder im Wohnzimmer versammelt, Freude auf allen Gesichtern, als Lily zwischen allen herumgereicht wurde.

Castle suchte sich einen Platz auf der Couch neben seiner Frau, die sich wieder an ihn kuschelte. Beide schauten zu, wie der Rest der Familie gutmütig darum stritt, wer das Baby für sich beanspruchte.

„Alles klar?", fragte er mit tiefer Stimme. Er stellte fest, dass Kates Wangen wieder feucht waren. Sie duckte ihren Kopf in Verlegenheit und nickte, als sie ihre Augen mit einer Hand abwischte.

„Alles klar", versicherte sie ihm, hob den Kopf und sah ihn dankbar an, als er ihr ein neues Taschentuch in die Hand drückte. „Ich bin nur so…" Sie ließ den Satz verklingen, ihre Augen wieder auf ihre Tochter fixiert. „Jeder versucht dir zu sagen, wie es sein wird", murmelte sie, „aber es gibt einfach nichts, was dich auf dieses Gefühl vorbereitet, oder?"

„Nein", stimmte er zu und rieb seine Hand leicht an ihrem Arm auf und ab. „Es gibt einfach nichts."

„Ich meine, sie ist nicht mal 24 Stunden alt", überlegte Kate, „aber schon jetzt kann ich mir das Leben ohne sie nicht vorstellen."

„Ich weiß." Castle drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn und fügte nach einem Moment hinzu: „Ich habe das Gleiche bei dir gefühlt, nachdem ich dich weniger als 24 Stunden kannte."

Kate schüttelte spöttelnd ihren Kopf und rollte ihre Augen. „Lügner."

„Künstlerische Freiheit", korrigierte er grinsend.

„Gibt es etwas noch süßeres auf der Welt?" Marthas Stimme hob sich vom generellen Stimmengewirr ab, und Kate lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf die Familie. Sie hob ebenfalls ihre Stimme, damit sie trotz den Quieksern von Alexis und Jims sanftem Gurren gehört werden konnte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie jemand toppen kann", antwortete Beckett. „Sie hat schon alle Register gezogen."

„Ich habe von euch beiden gesprochen", sagte Martha mit einem gewitzten Grinsen. „Seht euch an, selbst nach allem, was ihr durchgemacht habt, seht ihr aus wie die glücklichsten Menschen auf Erden."

„Wie könnten wir das nicht?", stellte Castle fest und schaute liebevoll auf seine Frau, die auf ihre Unterlippe biss und versuchte ein Lächeln zurückzuhalten. „Ich habe die allertollste Frau-"

„Und ich habe den allertollsten Mann", murmelte Kate, gerade als ihr Vater sich zu ihr lehnte und Lily wieder in ihre Arme legte.

„Und zusammen haben wir das perfekteste Baby der Welt", endete Rick und steckte seinen kleinen Finger in Lilys Handfläche. Ihre kleine Hand griff seinen Finger fest, selbst im Schlaf. Jim trat ein paar Schritte zurück und machte von den dreien ein Foto, sein Gesicht voller stiller Freude.

„Wow", kommentierte Alexis, „wir werden sicher die schnulzigste Familie sein, oder?"

Castle schaute Beckett an, und Beckett schaute Castle an und wie sie es schon so viele Male vorher gemacht hatten, sprachen sie in perfektem Einklang:

„Immer."


End file.
